Apology Granted
by LiptonTea
Summary: ABANDONED. House apolgises & Cuddy accepts. 2 wish granted & 1 to go. House finds out Zazmuh is Brett Hamilton but no one believes House so House sets off on his journey to prove his right to everyone including the love of his life, Lisa Cuddy.
1. 1: Chapter 1

Title: Apology Granted

Rating: M 15+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters.

Summary: The title says it all! House apologizes and Cuddy has three wishes to wish to be granted by House.

A/N: Tell me if I suck, and tell me if I don't so then I can carry on… or I can not. Thank you. I'm sorry this is sort but I will make it longer for the next thing, if I get enough, "keep creating" comment, or something on the lines of it.

* * *

Apology Granted

Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm sorry"

Cuddy turned her gaze from the window to House. House was serious. Their eyes met and were locked. Cuddy was surprised but not at all because she has been waiting for House to say the line for a couple of days. They were sitting down on a bench outside the Hospital, in the park.

"What did you just say?" she asked, still with House's eyes.

House broke the contact, stood up holding his cane; and started to walk away. They were about a meter apart. Cuddy quickly stood up and got hold of his arm. She walked and stood in front of House. She let go of his arm and looked up at House, her eyes expecting more. House got a glimpse of it when he turned his head to look behind him. He turned his head back and still saw her looking at him. He looked down at the ground. To him, apologizing was the one of the hardest things to do, when he really means it. He looked at Cuddy. Her eyes were saying something else. She was patient, but she wanted to hear it again.

"I'm sorry. I… I don't know what was happening. But I stopped taking them. I really did. I…"

Cuddy had enough. She wanted an apology, not an excuse. So she just turned away from him and started walking towards to exit, the way House was going to go. The place was completely empty, except they were there and it was night. She folded her arms while going towards the door when House shouts…

"Cuddy, wait! I said that wrong! Let me try… again."

Cuddy stops and turns to look at House again. His eyes where saying things now. It was the 'give me another chance, I can do it' look. House limped towards her.

"I'm sorry for what I have done. It was wrong for me. I am willing to do 3 things you would like me to do. It could be anything. Anything you want. If those 3 things have not been fulfilled then I am forever in your debt."

House's eyes were relieved. Cuddy was surprised and smiled alittle.

"I'm thinking with that wicked smile that you have one in mind?" asked House, a little confused.

"Yes, I do have one in mind…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 1: Chapter 2

Title: Apology Granted (2/?)

Author: LiptopTea

Fandom: House MD, Humanity

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Rating: PG?

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters.

Summary: The title says it all! House apologizes and Cuddy has three wishes to wish to be granted by House.

A/N: I got my immunization thingy done and my left arm hurts like hell, so I tried to type and make this chapter longer than the first. I'm trying to post this on my live journal as well but it seems to be blocking me! Probably from the incorrect thing I had done. Oh and I tried to fix up the present and past tense. Some people didn't like that. My English teacher same. Tell me if the tenses have gone worst or has gone better. Thanx!

* * *

Apology Granted

Chapter 2

* * *

To House, it felt like days. To Cuddy it felt like milli-seconds. Just standing there, the both of them, motionless. Only the soft breathing from each of the two. House is impatient, it is said all over his body. Cuddy is just frozen because she is brain freeze. Her smile faded and she turned a little pale.

"What's wro-"

"House," Cuddy says, her breathing is over passed. "I… want you there for me."

House just stood there, confused. He iwas reading her signals wrong. She starts to wobble and just when she is about to fall, House's cane dropped and he steps forward and catches her. She was getting weaker and in House's grasp she was getting heavier. He kneeled down while wincing and placed Cuddy gently down on the ground. He did mouth to mouth; it wasn't working. He looks around quickly. There are some paramedics in the clinic now. House sees that. Probably in there for the night courses. House didn't care if they were practicing procedure so he shouts at them to come.

"Ay! You losers! Dean of Medicine dieing here!"

They turn around and sees the pale look on Cuddy's face. One of them comes running towards them; the other one came with the paddles. The third disappeared. They quickly got the machine on and started electro-shocking Cuddy. House was checking for pulse. After about a minute or so, House found a pulse. It was faint but it was a pulse. The third finally came around to them with an empty hospital bed. They put Cuddy on the bed and wheeled her off. Leaving House standing up slowly, cane in hand.

It's morning, Cuddy is hooked up to the machine and has an oxygen mask on over her mouth and nose. House is sitting on a chair by her side, both hands on the cane, leaning forward and watching her lying there. Peaceful. He doesn't want her to be peaceful like that forever. He loves her and wants to show it. But he is too shy, and nobody expects him to love the Dean of Medicine. But he wants to, but when should he do it? Then he thought to his self,

"_Too soon_"

He leans back on the chair, putting his cane on the chair's arm. His gaze left Cuddy and flew to the sky. The beautiful blue sky made him soft inside. Then that song he called was _lame_ entered his head.

_Lovers in the air, where ever I go around…_

Then he closed his eyes and thought of what had happened that night. Blocking the song out completely. He remembered the apology he said to Cuddy.

"…_I am willing to do 3 things you would like me to do. It could be anything. Anything you want. If those 3 things have not been fulfilled then I am forever in your debt."_

House doubts her remembering any of that. Good for him, but also bad of him and Cuddy. He doesn't know why. He doesn't really know why it is both ways for him. He opens his eyes again and sees Cuddy smiling at him. House smiled back. He couldn't resist it. House leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Cuddy giggles…

WHOA! That's not what really happened!

She woke up alright and she also smiled and House smiled back but House didn't kiss her on the cheek. That last part was his imagination. Very close to what he wanted, but it didn't happen. Instead, he said hello and asked her a few questions to make sure she was ok.

"Morning Sunshine. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know who you are?"

"Lisa Cuddy."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital, probably."

"What is your title or titles?"

"Miss, and Dr."

"Do you know who I am? Ha! No badge to see my name."

Cuddy laughs.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, House. You're Dr. Gregory House. It's okay. I haven't lost any memory."

"Do you know where you were last?"

House's eyes were expecting Cuddy to remember, but her face was full of puzzlement. After a moment she shakes her head. House was smiling, but he frowns a little. Cuddy noticed.

"Was I supposed to?"

"No… not really."

"Well, all I remember was that I was in the office and it was dark outside and I was packing up. That's all I remember."

"Hmm… okay. I will see you around."

"Okay. Do your work."

"Will do." replied House. Then he walked out of the room, leaving Cuddy, alone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. 1: Chapter 3

Title: Apology Granted (3/?)

Author: LiptopTea

Fandom: House MD, Humanity

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters.

Summary: House has a case, but he is also worried about Cuddy.

A/N: My GOD! You let rain come pouring down! But that's ok. Today I was able to wear my favorite highlight yellow raincoat! I looked silly and nobody took a photo because they didn't have a camera! How stupid! My arm is getting better and… some tell me if chapter 3 sucks. So then I will stop my horrible writing and you can live in peace.

Apology Granted

Chapter 3

It is the same day he visited Cuddy but it was the afternoon and the fellows left for lunch; leaving House is in the diagnostics department conference room. He is sitting on the chair that was closes to the white board and he was facing it, sitting in front it. There was a list on board,

Chronic Coughing

Insomnia

Low-Grade fevers

Paranoia

No more is on the list and there is no list of what these symptoms could lead up to…

House, is still sitting there, but now he is holding a bottle in each hand. One holds Vicodin; the other holds ordinary pain-killers. He puts them in his pockets then… he was also still thinking. Couldn't get Cuddy out of the way; kept thinking about her. Then the pain in his leg came storming in; he mumbled to himself.

"Case first, pain last."

So then he started thinking harder, weaving out about Cuddy, weaving out of the pain and… the case… pain messages starts messing with his head. He was gripping his cane too hard then he let go, quickly got a Vicodin and swallowed dry. After a moment the pain left. Then he thought to himself, "I am NOT going to do that again."

He started trying to think of the case again but then he hears footsteps, shoes, a tie… flapping? The foot steps are panicky but he knows who that would b- it's Wilson's footsteps. Wilson's shoes. Wilson has a new red tie. It's Wilson! House didn't know but he was no longer looking at the board, he is looking at Wilson's new tie.

"You like it? I bought it today." replied Wilson.

House snaps out and looks at Wilson's face. Very happy but his eyes are saying something different, so did his footsteps he heard just before. He looks away and looks back at the tie.

"No… you brought it yesterday."

"Yes… well… yer. I brought it yesterday."

"Thought so." House said looking back at the board.

"Working on a case? You haven't-"

"I'm working on it! There is like a billion things that could lead up to something." House looks back at Wilson. "Why did you come anyway? I called you last night. Do you want a hug?"

"No, I'm fine. Did you see Cuddy?"

"Saw her this morning. Why did you wanna know?"

"What happened?"

"How should I know? One minute, we're talking. The next she's on the ground; not breathing at all!"

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing! I said nothing to make her unable to breathe!"

It was silent all of a sudden. Probably silent for a minute or two.

"I haven't seen her yet. Come with me." Wilson said.

"Fine. But you better put some effort to help me figure what's wrong with the kid."

"Yeah. Okay."

The they both walked out of the room and towards the room Cuddy was resting at.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. 1: Chapter 4

Title: Apology Granted (4/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy and bit of Wilson

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters.

Summary: Wilson is getting a bit nosey… a bit of swearing…

* * *

House and Wilson are outside Cuddy's room fighting.

"I want to see her first!" House exclaimed

"No… I want to!" Wilson shouted back.

A nurse walks up to them and says,

"Would you two shut the fuck up?"

"Sorry… it's his fault." House said to the nurse.

"No it isn't!" Wilson pondered back.

"I don't care who is at fault here, just shut the fuck up!"

The nurse walks away and House and Wilson walked in together.

"Hi noisy heads. Can you to keep it down. My ears are still ringing." Cuddy said while sitting up slowly. They sit down on the chairs that are placed next to Cuddy. Wilson sits closes.

"Sorry, Wilson and I were having a tantrum."

Wilson looks at House weird, so does Cuddy.

"Can I have a drink?" Cuddy asks after an awkward silence.

"Sure." Wilson replied and got up and got a cup of water and a straw is in it. Wilson holds to cup for her and she takes it and drinks. Hands it back to Wilson and he put it on the table. House has been staring at the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, do you know what happened on that night you fainted?" House interjected.

Silence again.

"Um… I'm not sure what happened. I was going to walk up to your office to talk to you about Foreman but I saw you out side tieing your shoelaces and so I went up to you. That's when I started feeling… funny…"

Wilson is shocked and House is stunned.

"Not that talking to you would do that, of course"

"Yes… well… what happened next?" House

"I just fell… I couldn't breathe. Thank you for not letting my head crack, House."

House doesn't respond.

"House, you okay?" Cuddy

"I want to speak to Cuddy alone, please." House

"Uh… what ever it is you are going to say I can here it too… right Lisa?"

"Um…" Cuddy looks at House strangely while speaking. "Maybe it's best that my and House could speak privately."

"Ok." Wilson obeyed and left the two to talk.

"So, what is it?" House was going to speak but then Cuddy continued "Going to make fun of me? See if I cry?"

"Cuddy please. Do you remember anything from that night? Anything?"

"No, I don't. Is it-"

"Yes, it is important!"

Cuddy looks at House expecting what it was that was so important.

"I…" House starts of, not really knowing what he is saying. "I apologized and you were able to wish 3 things that I could grant. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. That was the deal. You haven't wished anything yet…"

"I got one in mind…"

"And…"

"I want you… to be a real gentleman."

House looks stunned.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. I want to see the Gregory House I once knew and just flew away."

"I can't do that."

"That was the deal. Any 3 wishes. You said it your self. Keep the promise and do what I say."

"Fine." House gets up. "See you later, Lisa."

"You too, Greg."

House leaves.

Cuddy starts to think about the old times…

Cuddy's flash back+

(I have no idea when it is flashing back to…)

TBC


	5. 1: Chapter 5

Title: Apology Granted (5/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy and bit of Wilson

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. Samuel Lewis is my creation.

Summary: Cuddy is having a flash back to the old times.

A/N: I have had enough of Wilson. In this he is too nosey. Someone is gonna pay.

Chapter 5

Cuddy's flash back+

It's some campus and a young Cuddy in the college sport uniform running across, holding a lot of books and stuff. She was in a rush. At the same time close by, a guy what looks like House only with out the crippling was running also but he was going straight to where the marathon was going to start and in no rush at all. They don't see each other until House quickly stopped and nearly collided into Cuddy. Cuddy stopped also only a little bit too late. They bump into each other anyway. Some of Cuddy's books slipped out of her arms and fell to the floor. House looked a bit weird at the situation, like he was discussing to himself about what he should do.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy says.

"No, I am sorry." House replied

House automatically picks up the books and holds them.

"I'll help you." House said.

"Thank you. I… I'm really sorry." Cuddy replied.

"Don't be."

They walked together to the lockers.

"So, you in the marathon?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah… I guess I am. I don't really have a choice." House responded. "How about you?"

"I am as well."

"The marathon doesn't start till 10:30. Why were you-"

"Oh, I wanted to just put these back as quickly as I can." Cuddy answered. "What about you?"

"I was doing laps around the campus."

"Okay."

They keep on walking. House reads the titles of the books he is carrying.

"You studying Medicine?" House asked.

"Yes, I am. Boring right?"

"No, not boring at all. I'm studying Medicine too."

"Really? Why don't I see you around then?"

"Different timetables probably." House said.

House was going to say something else but he stopped. They arrived at the lockers. Cuddy and House put the books in Cuddy's locker and Cuddy locked it up.

"Thank you very much."

"No problems."

House walked a couple of steps until Cuddy said,

"Sorry! I didn't catch your name."

"I never introduced myself."

House said and continued walking away.

"But… I… err. Stuff it."

Later on Cuddy sees House again at the same campus, probably the next day from the marathon. He is talking to one of his friends. His laughing, his laugh was beautiful, but what was he laughing about was unknown to Cuddy.

"I got to get to class. I'll see you later." House said.

"Yeah, see you." replied his friend.

House left and Cuddy approached House's friend, who she already know is called Samuel Lewis.

"Hey Sam. Who was that guy you just talked to?"

"Him?" he asked nodding toward House who stopped to talk to more people.

"Yeah."

"Don't you know who he is? He is famous! Well sorta but he will be. Got kicked out of Hopkins."

"What's his name?"

"Gregory House, that's his name."

Sam smiled at Cuddy who turned alittle to look at House. House left the crowed and Cuddy turned to talk to Sam again.

"He got kicked out? Kicked out of Hopkins?"

"Yeah of course! Don't tell me you don't who where Hopkins is."

"No. I do know where that is. Just, tell me about him, about Greg."

Then from somewhere there was a knock on the door. One minute she was looking at Sam the next it was Wilson.

Cuddy's flash back ended+

"Lisa… you okay?"

"Huh?" she shakes her head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little… sleepy."

"Okay, well you better catch some sleep."

Wilson was about to leave when Cuddy says…

"Wait! Do you know where House is? I need to talk to him."

"Uh… I'll page him."

"Thanks."

Wilson nods his head and left. Cuddy closes her eyes again and smiled.

TBC


	6. 1: Chapter 6

Title: Apology Granted (6/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy and bit of Wilson

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters.

Story so far: House apolgises and Cuddy accepts. She is allowed to wish 3 things that House would do just for her. After Cuddy has a flash back in Ep 5, she immediately wants to see House again. The reason was really unknown but she knows just seeing House, talking to him would make her day. But in Ep 6, House reveals something that makes Cuddy afraid of him.

A/N: Okay when I said I have had enough of Wilson because he was too nosey, that was me saying he would be in the near future of this story. And when I say House walking, other in the flash backs, I really mean House is limping. Hopefully this chapter would not scare you readers all away. Read and Respond! And complain if you like.

Chapter 6

House walks into Cuddy's room and stands at the doorway. He looked a bit scared and worried and… really tired.

"What's wrong?" House asked immediately.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to talk to you." Cuddy replied.

"Oh."

House smiled, no longer scared or worried but still tired.

"How are you doing?" House asked.

"Come sit down first." Cuddy said, ignoring what House said.

House didn't move, his smile faded. He looked… afraid. Cuddy has no idea why he would be.

"Please?" Cuddy added a moment later.

House walked up to Cuddy and sat down in one of the chairs. House puts his cane standing on the wall so it made a right-angle triangle. He didn't look at Cuddy, only his hands.

"House, is there something wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"I can't do it."

Cuddy is a bit taken back. Mostly in confusion.

"You can't do… what?" she asked.

House grips his hands on the hospital bed rail. His knuckles turning white.

"I… I can't… I can't solve any cases any more," House replied. "But it's okay; I've already punished my self."

Cuddy still not able to understand, tries to.

"Punished your self? I don't understand."

"I killed another patient. So I stopped taking Vicodin and every drug that could help me with my leg pain."

"House, No! Take your medication right now."

"No! I can't! You don't understand. I-"

"You what, House? You _deliberately_ killed the patient, in your own will? Or…"

But before Cuddy could continue she saw House nod. She couldn't believe it. House deliberately killing someone in his own will was very unusual. He has never tried to put a patient in danger unless it was for the name of medicine and survival of family. Of course House him self never said those sorts of things; she knows that's why House risk a patient the way he did before Cuddy was in a Hospital bed. But never for his own will like the one that was killed just before this meeting.

"No one knows except for you." House said, "You should fire me. No wait! I should kill my self for not thinking first before acting."

Cuddy looks at House in fear. House always thinks before acting… when he isn't high or when he is mad. He didn't sound sarcastic or anything like the House she knew. She quickly pressed the button to get the nurses in the room. House just sat there motionless looking at the ground.

The nurses came and quickly asked what was wrong.

"Take him to the Psych Ward. He killed a patient in his own will." Cuddy stated while pointing at House.

The nurses paused and looked at one another and at Cuddy and then at House.

"Him?" one of them asked.

"It's true… I need a Psychologist." House responded dully.

"Okay…" another nurse said.

Moments later flashed by Cuddy, no one really noticed her. Then suddenly her room was empty except for her, still inside. She was getting discharged this afternoon because physically and mentally, Cuddy was now fine. She started crying and thinking why House would act that way. She loved House a lot. So much that it hurts; and now she feels it's broken, shattered.

"Why would House do this to me?" she said to no one in particular.

Why would House act that way? What was going in his head? What made him crack? He was fine before when House told Cuddy about him apologizing. Was it her? Did she _say_ something? Was he trying to change who he was? All Cuddy asked him was to grant the wish of wanting House to be more gentlemen like. Just within 5 hours they were separated, which was when she was having the flash backs was when House killed his patient of the week. In fact, she doesn't know who the hell the patient of the week was. Maybe it wasn't what she said… maybe it was what the patient of the week said to House which made House crack. She stopped crying finally but didn't know what else to do but think and wait till she is finally discharged.


	7. 1: Chapter 7

Title: Apology Granted (7/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy.

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. Except for Patrick Lane which is my creation.

Story so far: House apologizes and Cuddy accepts. She is allowed to wish 3 things that House would do just for her.

A/N: I knew that the 6th chapter confused people! It confused me too… but then I had something in mind that would give me a heart attack. Nah… just jokes. I know… I spelt "mum", "mom". But this is set in America so it has to be spelt as "mom".

Chapter 7

After a week of assessment, psychologist Patrick Lane finally got into the mind of the famous, Dr. Gregory House. Patrick have dreamed and dreamed of cracking into the modern day geniuses and seeing how they work. Touring around the mind of Dr. Gregory House was not one he would like to look at any more, but it was interesting and decided to help with the recovery. At first House didn't really care about it until Patrick started asking personal questions. That was when House, was House again. The two men are in Patrick's office. Patrick was doing most of the talking while House just sat there looking into space. Half awake, half dreaming. In other words, House wasn't concentrating.

"Greg? Gregory?" Patrick was saying.

Patrick was trying to get his attention back to what he was saying.

"Gregory House!" Patrick shouted.

Now that, House did respond to with a jump. House immediately looked at Patrick like a frightened child.

"Now, that you're with me. Let me start over."

"You suck at being doctor." House said immediately after Patrick.

"Because I'm not a doctor. I'm a psychologist."

"Well… Um… You suck at that too!" House shouted back, with a little discomfort.

"Do you know where you are supposed to be right now?" Patrick asked sharply.

"At school. I'm supposed to be learning my four times tables today."

Patrick was taken back a little.

"You have any friends?" Patrick asked.

"You're not my mom." stated House.

"Please Greg. Just answer the question."

"One" House said in a quiet voice, looking away.

"What did you say?" Patrick asked.

House looked at Patrick again, but with anger.

"ONE!" House shouted. "You happy now?"

House crossed his arms and looked away from Patrick again.

"No, because now I need to know why only one."

House winces and groans.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked immediately.

"My leg HURTS!" House shouts.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"Medicine?" House asked. "What does medicine mean?"

House completely didn't know what Patrick was on about.

"You're a doctor. You should know." Patrick said.

"I… I… I'm not a doctor. I thought you are the doctor."

House started crying.

"I… I want my mom!" House shouted.

"Damn it!" Patrick said with a click of his finger and thumb.

Suddenly House dropped in his set like a puppet. Patrick froze.

"_What happened?"_ he asked him self.

He started panicking and then he clicked his finger and thumb together again. House woke up, slowly like he just woke up from a long nap.

"W… where am I?" House asked nobody in particular.

He turned and looked at Patrick.

"Why are _you_ so scared?" House asked, now speaking in the adult House voice.

Patrick slowly walked backwards towards the door.

"Back in a minute." Patrick replied.

House frowned and sat up properly.

"You better be quick." House warned.

Patrick left quickly. House opened his Vicodin bottle and took two out and popped it in his mouth. He then got up to his feet and started walking around the room to past the time.

"_Well this is stupid…"_ the voice in his head was saying.

"You got that right." House replied.

"_You still gonna _wait_?"_

"Yer… Why wouldn't I?"

"_If it was me, I would leave right now."_

"Stop telling me what to do!" House shouted.

"_You like your old ways; you're ditchin' all those bad boy habits for some chick?"_

"Not some chick. For some chick who is my boss who has a nice ass. I love her."

"_So? I slept with my boss and he was a guy. Sleep with that Wilson. He looks hot and you know it. You don't love her. She's a completely different species."_

"No she isn't and I'm not interested in going out with Wilson."

"_You know, when I was you, I liked that chick too. But I was gonna move on towards that dude…"_

"SHUT UP!" House shouted.

"Excuse me?" Patrick asked.

Patrick was in the room again, standing at the doorway. House was scared that Patrick heard the whole conversation. House turned around on the spot. Patrick starts walking into the room towards House.

"Who were you talking to?" Patrick asked suspiciously.

"No one!" House said… little too quickly.

Cuddy wakes up, not knowing if it was real what she has just experienced. House killing patient of the week deliberately and getting a psychologist is unlike the House she knew. The last thing Cuddy remembered that defiantly was real was after having a flash back and asking Wilson to get House for her. There was sunlight shining through the window at that time and now it was dark as night. Probably was night. She was still in the same hospital bed, same room, same position, and same furniture. There was something not the same. She couldn't move her left arm properly. She panicked a little. She looked down at her left arm and there was House sleeping, his hands held on her hand and his head layed on top. Cuddy shook her head a little, incase what she was seeing was real or not. Nope, it is definitely real. She smiled softly.

"Greg? Greg, wake up."

He did not wake. Cuddy got her right hand and touched House's face. His skin, so soft and smooth. He moved his head a little.

"Okay." He replied.

He lifted his head and let go of her hand. He sat up properly in his chair and stretched a little then looked at Cuddy.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Okay…" House replied.

"How's the patient of the week?"

House froze. He then looked at Cuddy suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked.

"I'm just concerned."

"Who you are supposed to be concerned about is your self. You sure you're fine?"

Cuddy laughed.

"Yes, of course I am."

"Okay 'cause after Wilson went to fetch me, you went into cardio arrest. I'm afraid you can't be discharged just yet."

Cuddy's smile faded, replaced with a troubled one followed by a wave of silence.

"What's the cause for my cardio arrest?" she asked.

"Well…" House trailed off.

"House, tell me! I demand to know, now!"

"I can't tell you unless I know my self." House admitted.

"You mean you don't know? Then you better find the cause of it."

"Okay, I will. You need some rest. The team figured out some causes and we need your approval to do the tests."

"You got my approval. Your team can start what's necessary."

House nodded.

"Okay. Just sign this."

House handed a pen and a clipboard with the approval sheet. Cuddy signs it and hands it back to House. House stands up.

"Thank you." He said.

Then he grabs his cane and walks off.


	8. 1: Chapter 8

Title: Apology Granted (8/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy.

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh.

Story so far: House apologizes and Cuddy accepts. She is allowed to wish 3 things that House would do just for her.

A/N: Now that is all cleared up time for more interesting things such as why Cuddy had that cardio arrest. I need to do more research!

Chapter 8

House and his team are in the diagnostic conference room.

"I think it's the heart." House said

"Well, I _know_ radiation caused it. The patient has too much radiation in the body already." Foreman replied.

Chase who is totally confused speaks.

"Wait. Which patient are we talking about?"

"Cuddy. Who else?" House replied.

"What about patient of the week?" Cameron asked.

"Cadmium poisoning." House answered.

"I don't believe you." Chase said.

"It's a perfect diagnosis." Foreman said.

"Anything being done to ridden the Cadmium?" Cameron asked.

"Yer… Chase is doing that; right Sport?"

"Huh? Uh… right." Chase replied.

"Take Cameron with you."

Cameron and Chase exit the room, leaving Foreman and House.

"So, you think its radiation, huh?" House asked.

"Yeah, I do. You still think its infection?"

"hmm, yer."

"Did Cuddy consent on doing the tests?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"You see if it's the heart and I test if it's radiation. Okay?"

Foreman walks off before House could reject. Instead of going to do tests to see if it is the heart, House goes to visit Wilson.

"Wilson!" House shouts when he opened Wilson's office door.

Wilson jumps a little and a pen he was holding falls to the ground.

"House, don't do that!" Wilson shouted back in frustration.

Wilson is at his desk sorting out his files. He tries to get his pen but House got it first. Wilson sits back in his seat, not bothering with the pen anymore.

"Heard about Cuddy?" House asked.

"Of course. She had a cardio arrest, right?"

"Yes, but _why_."

"How should _I_ know? You're her _doctor_." Wilson replied.

"No I'm not. I'm her toy." House said sarcastically. Wilson squints a little at this.

"Her doctor is Zazmuh. Came back from Boston last night. Cuddy doesn't trust me and I don't trust her doctor. I'm her back up if Zazmuh is dead or is unavailable." House continued.

Wilson nods and gets another pen and continued working.

"You're not interested." House said.

Wilson looked at House.

"About what?"

"Cuddy. 'Thought you _fancied_ her."

Wilson gives a "shut up" look.

"House, we've been through this! I'm not in love with her!"

"You're in denial."

"No I'm no-"

House nods to Wilson.

"There you go. Denial." House said.

"What ever. Look, you're only saying that because you, your self, is in love with her." Wilson said.

"But-"

"There you go. Denial." Wilson copied House.

House gets up and puts the pen down on the desk.

"Bye Jimmy!" House said in a girly voice while walking out of the room.

"Damn House." Chase muttered under his breath.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Chase and Cameron are back in the conference room. They are sitting across from each other at the glass desk.

"It's true. George Nephews has been Cadmium poisoning." Chase replied.

"So… now what? If House finds out that we have been checking if George had the poisoning and not getting rid of it when he said it was… we're toast."

"Since when are you afraid of House?"

"I never was."

Chase smiles and nods to Cameron. She smiles and nods back.

Foreman is on the phone, looking very worried and also angry. He is still in the hospital but is at one of the nursing station.

"House! You better come down here!"

"Fine… fine."

The other side of the phone ended and Foreman immediately puts the phone back in the cradle.

House, Wilson and Foreman are at House's office. Cameron wasn't in the conference room, but Chase was. He was looking through books. The door between the two rooms is closed.

"Alright, you win. It's the heart and… she is in a _coma_. How is that possible?" Foreman said.

"Oh Foreman, anything's is possible. So, Dr. Zazmuh let you do the test then?" House replied.

"Yeah, thanks for not mentioning about him." Foreman said, bitterly.

"Welcome. I got it signed and Zazmuh just jumps back in."

"I think she has a tumor." Wilson said.

House turns his whole attention to Wilson.

"Since when did you specialize in internal medicine?" House asked.

"Why don't you use your _eyes_, genius? Look at the brain scan. What is that at the bridge?" Wilson said pointing somewhere on the lit up scan of Cuddy's brain.

House looks at it then leans in to look at it better. Satisfaction of thinking it was an infection rubbed off House's face. He steps back away from the scan and turns to look at Foreman, then at Wilson. House smiles.

"I think we have a winner." House said finally. "It is a tumor."

Wilson and Foreman look at each other and then at House.

"But another scan would be great." House said.

Foreman begins to walk out of the room but House stops him.

"Wilson and I can take over. You take a break… or help him in there." House said pointing at Chase.

Foreman looked at House, like House has got something to hide, but Foreman followed his orders anyway. House and Wilson went.

While House and Wilson walk to Dr. Zazmuh's office, they started a conversation to break the silence.

"You still think it's a tumor?" House asked.

"You still think it's the heart?" Wilson asked House instead of answering.

"Hey! I asked first."

"Yes I do think it's a tumor."

"Why?" House asked immediately.

"She's in a coma. Tumors can do really weird and unexplainable happenings." Wilson answered slowly.

"Fair enough."

They arrive at Dr. Zazmuh's office, outside.

"You still think it's the heart?" Wilson asked House again.

"I don't know what to think of any more." House answered.

TBC

As you can read, House is allowed to roam around the place… it doesn't seem the thing Cuddy imagined was real at all… the one with House admitting that he killed POTW and has his own psychologist and House talking to himself. I'm glad it was imagined.


	9. 1: Chapter 9

Title: Apology Granted (9/9)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy.

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh.

Story so far: House apologizes and Cuddy accepts. She is allowed to wish 3 things that House would do just for her. Cuddy has had a Cardio arrest then goes into a coma. Wilson thinks it's a tumor. Say if you want me to continue, because I will if someone, anyone says I should.

A/N: This chapter is all most mostly about House… read the chapter before saying, "hu! Not reading this chapter." because there are important things in this chapter. Say if you want me to continue, because I will if someone, anyone says I should.

repeated line, I know.

Chapter 9

House at his apartment, sitting on the couch, alone. No Wilson, no Cuddy, no anyone but him. He wanted to have some company. Calling Wilson over was over his head, even though he wanted Wilson over at his place. His poker buddies too far away to reach here in time before House dies of boredom. House decided the new feeling of boredom would occupy him… if that is possible. He turned the television on and flipped channels until he flipped through the channels at least 12 times. He turned the television off. And decided to play on the piano a little. He started playing Canon in D major then stopped when he played way too many wrong notes. He never plays so many wrong notes at the first quarter of a music piece he had learnt over and over. That is when House notices that his hands were sorta trembling. He wanted to cry… why now when he's in him late 40's? Why not back when he was a kid? Boys don't cry. They are tough. Why did he feel like crying any way? All he could think of is Cuddy. Cuddy… Cuddy… Cuddy… Lisa Cuddy… sob.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself.

"_You're only human. Congrats! You're getting' in touch with your senses."_ said the voice in his head.

"I don't understand." House replied blankly.

"_You really love that Cuddy, don't ya?"_

"Yeah… but what does that gotta do with what I'm feeling now."

"_Saying the name 'Cuddy' upsets you now, 'cause now you know that Cuddy, the only love you have for, might die…"_

"I can't think… LET ME THINK!" House shouted.

No voice responded.

"I want Cuddy so much… I need more time… and she needs to be alive… it better be a tumor and not you, GOD! Tumor… I can fix that… then she would be alive… yes… she better be alive after that… God better not be interrupting…"

Then House fell silent. He was no longer muttering to him self. Only thinking internally. He started nodding to what seemed like at agreement he was having with him self. He stopped nodding and looked straight into the blank screen of the television. He has thought of something and quickly picks up the phone and calls Wilson.

Wilson was there, sitting next to House on the couch.

"House, you need a psychologist… because I can't really be in any use to you now."

"No… I don't _need_ one. I desperately_ want_ one. I don't think I should have these… feelings."

"House, you're a human and humans have feelings and reactions of all sorts."

"That's really comforting, thanks." House said.

Wilson tried to detect any sarcasm. There was none in House's tone.

"No problem."

House is at his office. He decided to do some clinic duty, not bearing the fact of going to visit Cuddy and only to see a lifeless creature instead. House wasn't in the mood for gossip or jokes. He is dead serious today. He was determined to push away any colleagues who raised questions about his crappy look compared to a week ago. He finally did go to visit Cuddy. He struggled to look at her, afraid of what has become of Cuddy in just a matter of days. He eventually did and stayed by her side. Holding her hand, talking to her like they were having a casual talk. He felt it was lame, but he didn't care. He loved and still does love Lisa Cuddy.

House stayed by her for the second half of the day. Wilson tried to drag House out of Cuddy's room for fresh air and the exercise his legs and also get something to eat. But House seemed to be glued to Cuddy, so Wilson gave up and bought some food and took it to House for the both of them to eat. After eating, Wilson attempted to try again, but failed again. So Wilson just left and went back to his own over growing pile of paper work in his own office.

It was night, and House planned to stay there for the night next to Cuddy. Even though sleeping in the damn chair was uncomfortable, he did anyway. He slept through the night till dawn, till Wilson came to visit Cuddy to see House still next to Cuddy. Day two after the first unbearable day House found out Cuddy went into a coma. Wilson tried to pull House out of the room again. But House wouldn't leave. Wilson leaves and comes back later around 08:00 with coffee.

"How's Cuddy."

"As you can see, still in a coma."

"How about you? You look like crap."

House gives Wilson a look of anger, which made Wilson squirm in his chair a little. House released the anger to what seems to be sad.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So, anyway. What was on the scan? Was the tumor there?"

Wilson didn't reply immediately.

"Well… Foreman looked at the previous scan again and there was… nothing there anyway. We looked at the second one and also there was nothing there. Which means it isn't brain tumor."

Wilson looked at House; hopefully House knew what really is wrong with Cuddy. House didn't show any knowledge; Wilson didn't know that for sure. But what he did see was frustration.

"I can't do it." House said, finally.

"What can't you do?" Wilson asked, a little alarmed.

"I can't figure it out."

House exhales deeply.

"I know there is something wrong with her heart. Any families have had heart disease?"

"What?" Wilson asked.

"In the medical history was there any history of heart disease in the family?"

"No."

"Call up cardiology. I want their full report to me. Everything they've found that they decided to hide from me." House demanded.

"House, I don't think that I can-"

"Can you try, please? Obliviously, Zazmuh doesn't care and isn't doing much and wants her to die."

"Dr. Zazmuh does care and Cuddy's records are confidential." Wilson stated.

"I don't care. If you aren't going to fight for me, then I'll go to the battle field my self."

"I will fight for you, but not for this reason," Wilson replied, softy. "You're losing it."

"I'm losing it," House echoed. "But I'm still going to get that file with 'Lisa Cuddy' named on it."

House gets up and leaves the room. Wilson drops and shakes his head. House is House.

House arrives outside Dr. Zazmuh's office. He sees that Zazmuh is typing in the dark room. House narrowed his eyes.

"The reason better be to help Lisa." House muttered to him self.

He barged in. Zazmuh hears the entrance and lifts his head up quickly. He was surprised and his emerald eyes were wide. He sees it was only House and so immediately shrunk to normal size. Zazmuh's expression turns into a smirk while swishing his black hair aside.

"Why look what the cat dragged in! Knew you would come and visit again." Zazmuh said, cheery.

"Shut up, Clark."

"Whoa! What did I do to get that?"

"Hand it over."

Zazmuh narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, in a serious tone.

"Cuddy is dieing and you aren't doing anything to prevent it."

"Not true. I am preventing it."

"Then I want proof."

Zazmuh smiles. His emerald eyes sparkling in delight.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Zazmuh said, still smiling.

House just stares at him. Zazmuh opens the draw in his desk, without looking away from House. Zazmuh smiles even more when he got the thing he wanted to get from the draw. Zazmuh holds what ever it is up, House looks at the item but still couldn't see what it was. House suddenly felt dizzy. He quickly leaned on the wall behind him to support him standing up. House's mind was going wild.

"_What is it, Greg! What's Zazmuh holding!"_ the voice inside House's head started to scream.

House covered his ears, but that was no use. The screaming was from his head. He slid down from the wall and hit his head on the floor. Everything seemed to go out of place. Zazmuh was laughing but it sounded faint. House couldn't think properly anymore. He started to fade into darkness. He tried to fight back to life.

"Nothing would matter to me anyway. I'll be dead. Anything that was a treasure to me is nothing now. I can leave everything behind." House thought in his head.

"_Greg, get up! Don't give up! You're a coward if you give up now!" _screamed the voice in his head.

"No, I don't care… I can't… I can't…"

"_Do it? Can't solve anything loser?"_ the voice suggested.

House felt really weak. He whimpered a little. He could still hear Zazmuh laughing, barely.

"Yeah." He managed to say before the blackness took him away completely.

TBC

A/MESSAGE: Please respond! Say if you want me to continue, because I will if someone, anyone says I should. Then I'll make "Apology Granted 2" because a someone who is going to respond says I should continue. I was thinking of just stopping here because it would just dangle there, but that might be ridiculous to you, right? With only one wish granted and the stupid obstacles between House and Cuddy, right? I don't know. I'm just going to wait for your response. PLEASE RESPOND!


	10. 2: Chapter 1

OKAY! On live journal I've decided that I will post the stories with the tile: Apology Granted 2 (?/?) and in fan fiction it will be the same, "Apology Granted" and the chapters get added on from were I felt off.

Title: Apology Granted 2 (1/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy.

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh.

Story so far: House apologizes and Cuddy accepts. She is allowed to wish 3 things that House would do just for her. One wish was granted and a whole lot of stuff happened after that.

A/N: I totally screwed this, haven't I? I think I have but hopefully what ever the screw up is will be fixed. There might be loads of mistakes in this… For people who are worried about Cuddy's condition read this chapter and then read the A/N at the bottom of this post for the explanation.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wah fur ell!" House gasped.

House woke and sat up straight. He is in a hospital room. He looked left to right wildly. His vision was blurry but started focusing. His throat was sore and dry. A set of hands placed House gently back on the bed and hushed him. House panicked.

"Shh." said a soft voice.

Wait! House recognized the voice from somewhere. He started thinking but he didn't need to think further. It was Wilson. House slowly stopped panicking. He was safe. Just to make sure, House spoke.

"Wilson?" House said dryly.

"House." Wilson responded.

Then flash backs started happening. House remembered; everything; every little thing that seemed too small to remember. He had to tell Wilson. He knows he will believe him.

"Wilson! You got to help me! It was Zazmuh! He drugged me!"

Wilson looked like he didn't believe House. House hated that. House vision was clear. The sunlight was blinding him. He saw Wilson. Clean and tidy.

"You don't believe me?" House asked.

"Not one bad thing about Doctor Zazmuh."

"What… what did he say to you?" House asked urgently.

"House, he saved you. Now stop making up such _lies_." Wilson spat.

House was taken back. He turned his back away from Wilson.

"This can't be Wilson…" House whispered.

"House… Zazmuh saved you-" Wilson was cut off.

House was sobbing. House turned his head toward Wilson a little.

"Wilson. You got to believe me. I'm not lying!" House moaned.

"House… you need help. Psychiatric help."

Wilson walked away from House and stopped at the door. House sat up again, the pain in his back unbearable. He winced and saw Wilson standing at the doorway, back facing House.

"I'm not lying!" House shouted.

Wilson shook his head and left the room.

* * *

It's night time and Dr Zazmuh and Dr. Cuddy are having dinner at one of the most fabulous restaurants in Princeton. The Heavenly. It is just the two of them at one table and the other tables seemed to be consisted of 2 to 5 people at each table. They were laughing and having the time of their lives. Well, looks like Cuddy is fine.

"Clark, thank you again for saving me from that awful coma I was in."

"Oh! It's no big deal. It's a doctor's duty to save lives."

Cuddy smiled and Zazmuh smiled back, his emerald eyes sparkling. Not the color eyes Cuddy wanted to fall in love with, but still it was pleasant. Zazmuh was a nice bloke, a real gentleman who isn't a snob or anything sleazy. Zazmuh took a sip of his wine. Cuddy did the same. They both put their glass down and both chuckled at the motion that just happened. Then when they calmed down and silence fell, Zazmuh broke the silence that Cuddy hoped she didn't have to break. Cuddy was looking at her glass. How much had she drunk already?

"So… when are you getting rid of that spastic." Zazmuh asked.

Cuddy was confused.

"Spastic?"

"Oh! Sorry, wrong word. 'Cripple'."

"Wait. Are you talking about Doctor House again?"

"Yes."

Cuddy looked up from her glass to Zazmuh's expression. It was serious. Cuddy cleared her throat.

"Why do you, such an accomplished and intelligent man be asking about Doctor House being taken ridden of?"

"He's a threat to me and the employees of the work place. He is un-trust worthy, pathetic and a total loser who thinks he is the best and always wants to be in the center of attention."

"Yes… well… unless he behaves after being discharge and back to work. Then you might have to wait for the response you want so badly." Cuddy replied.

"Hmm…"

Zazmuh didn't look like he was convinced to drop it.

"Oh, alright. Till he behaves like the old brat is was."

Cuddy smiled.

"Thank you." Cuddy said.

"There's nothing to thank here. It's completely fine with me."

Cuddy knew from that file tone in his words sounded he was not fine with it.

* * *

House had the most real but amazing dream in his life. It felt like the best anyway and he tried to remember all of it. He woke up from that dream panting and sweating like a pig. He looked at the monitor to his left. His heart rate lifted a little from that evening. Waking up instantly… he couldn't remember the dream but he knew it was important to remember what had happened. So he tried harder then it came to him.

!FLASH BACK! dream flash back that is.

House and Cuddy were walking down a street talking and laughing and smiling at the same. Then they were at a park and House was kneeling in the position of proposing at Cuddy's feet. He opened a small box and there was an engagement ring. House said something then Cuddy jumped up and down in delight and nodded her head. House gets up and gets the ring out of the box and puts it on Cuddy's finger. It fitted perfectly. Cuddy immediately hugged House and House hugged back. Then they kissed each other happy and delicately.

Scene changes. House was at his office again but it was empty, so was the conference room connected to his office. He immediately looked at his office door… there was no name on it where there usually be the usual "Doctor Gregory House…" etc. He walked out the room. Strange… felt like he wasn't limping at all. He went to Wilson's office to find that Wilson wasn't there but Wilson's stuff was in the usual places. Wilson's name was on his office door. Strange. He went to visit Cuddy. He arrived at the office to find Cuddy and Zazmuh kissing hungrily and the engagement ring missing from Cuddy's finger, leaving an ugly ring tan. House was getting angry.

!FLASH BACK!

Wait a minute. Hold your horses. Cuddy and Zazmuh? House felt sick. Cuddy and Zazmuh? No, it can't be. If it was true that them two are together… House is so mad at the moment. There were 2 more wishes and House planned that after the 3rd wish, House would ask Cuddy out. But so far only one wish and Cuddy is now with Zazmuh? Unbelievable. He started to panic, his heart rate was racing. He had to calm down before the monitors start beeping. He breathed in and out deep and slowly. Suddenly thinking about Wilson and then House related.

"It was only a dream." House told his self. "Dreams are not real…"

A/N: Sometimes is true but what about the time when… err! You readers know when House had a dream about that guy Cuddy made out with who was the patient of the week? Yer…t he dreams of the diagnoses. That was full on real. It's like live that day again to change the one that was dreamt. I think… anyway back to the story.

House tried to go back to sleep but found that he couldn't. He was worried about his relationship with Cuddy. The dream was not one of the best. First half was but it ended with House feeling a new element inside him. Was it love? Was it hatred? Was it jealously? Was it loneliness? Before House realized it, he has fallen asleep again.

* * *

Zazmuh drove Cuddy to her house. Cuddy drew attracted to the man. She didn't know why. Well, he treated her fairly and that he cares a lot for her.

"Do you want to come in?" Cuddy asked.

She immediately thought to her self that was a bad suggestion and that Zazmuh would refuse anyway by the look of Zazmuh's face that has shown up slowly.

"Uh… sure." He reliped.

Zazmuh turned off the car and got out closed the door and quickly went to help out Cuddy.

"Thanks." She said.

Zazmuh only nodded. When Cuddy got up and went to the front door. Zazmuh closed the door and control locked all of them and ran up to catch up with Cuddy who is already walking into her house. Cuddy closed the door behind him. Zazmuh scrolled around the living room. There were very beautiful painted drawings.

"Wow…" Zazmuh said in interest.

Cuddy smiled weakly. She walked up to him and stood side by side to him.

"Yes… these belonged to my father… but then he passed it on to me because my brother Richard didn't like paintings…"

"Your father…"

"Yes… he passed away. Heart diseases…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Zazmuh said slowly.

"No, it's okay." Cuddy walked a few feet away from Zazmuh.

"No… it's not okay." He said walking to where Cuddy was standing.

He stood behind her and touched gently on her shoulder. Cuddy turned around to face Zazmuh slowly, looking at the floor. Zazmuh can see she's crying. He lifted her head a little and wiped the tears away from her face. Cuddy looked up to him and Zazmuh kissed her, gently on the lips, unsure of what her reaction would be. Cuddy puts her hands around his neck and kisses Zazmuh back. Zazmuh wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her hungrily. Cuddy's tongue and his collide and Zazmuh got his hands to start unbuttoning that shirt of Cuddy's that Cuddy was presently wearing...

A/N: I hate this relationship so I'll try and stop typing about it at this angle.

They were both naked, sleeping on Cuddy's big bed. Cuddy thinks she has done a terrible mistake with making out with Clark Zazmuh with out protection. Zazmuh makes sex beautiful but he snores a lot which annoys her. It wasn't her fault right? Zazmuh started on her. But it was partly her fault because she welcomed Zazmuh in. Day light woke Cuddy up. She felt like she was having a hangover… probably from last nights over dose of alcohol. She could smell Zazmuh's breath. Smelt like he had drunk too much last night too. Her head was hurting. She looked at the time on her digital alarm clock. The red numbers said 04:00. She better get ready and do her usual daily exercise and go to work by 6 o'clock in the morning other wise people will become suspicious. She got out of bed, took a shower, dried up then put on her work clothing on instead. Last night was like a work out anyway, so she thought she didn't need to do the exercise she usually does. When she came back into her bedroom. Clark Zazmuh was already dressed up and was waiting for her to come out so he could apologize.

"Lisa Cuddy. I'm so sorry for last night. I didn't know what I was doing… I… I… I think I drank too much last night and-"

There we go another excuse with the apology. That triggered a memory in her. She remembered what House had done. He apologized and allowed her 3 wishes. Granted one, which was to be a gentleman. House is bound to remember and follow his words. Cuddy couldn't believe she didn't remember all that after waking up from the coma. The only man she was thinking about after the coma was Dr. Clark Zazmuh…

"No, Clark. It was my fault as well." She replied to the stuttering Zazmuh.

What the hell was she saying? It was his entire fault!

"Thank you. The truth is… I love you a lot. Really I do. I've always wanted to be with you, care for you, and be with you when ever you felt down…"

Now she has completely forgot about House when she looked into those beautiful emerald eyes Zazmuh has. She turned all mushy.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Really. Can we still be together?"

She was falling for his innocence in that small sad voice that had developed that morning.

"Yes. We can."

For a moment they both just stood where they were, looking into each others eyes. This time, Cuddy broke the silence.

"I have to go to work. You have to too."

"Oh! Yes. Right. Well I'll see you there."

Cuddy smiled and nodded. Zazmuh nodded once, kissed her lightly on the cheek and left the room then the house then the area to his own home. Cuddy got her files and stuff from the kitchen table and locked up the house and left to go to work at the hospital that she owns.

TBC

A/N: my brain hurts. Respond and/or complain please.

For people who are worried about Cuddy, she had myocardial infraction. It's blockage of one of the coronary arteries, the arteries which carries blood to the heart muscle. It was caused by a blood clot forming at a point of a narrowing of one of the arteries. Only part of the heart muscle lost its blood supplies. Luckily the medication Zazmuh prescribed the nurses to administer every 6 hours helped the blockage to deteriorate so she then was alive and well but then this led her into a coma. This coma seemed to only last 4 weeks, which is good. She lost a bit of memory but not a lot. Now she is healthy. Yay! This explanation might be repeated in future chapters.

Respond and/or complain please.


	11. 2: Chapter 2

Title: Apology Granted 2 (2/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy. It's a slash. It's a HUDDY! And a little bit of a House-Wilson friendship and slash. How bazaar?

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh and Kevin Miles.

Story so far: House apologizes and Cuddy accepts. She is allowed to wish 3 things that House would do just for her. One wish was granted and a whole lot of stuff happened after that.

A/N: I think this is rushed… but any how… here we go! At my fiction blogsite has the original chapter if you are interested in reading it. The tag is "draft". Please READ AND RESPOND.

Chapter 2

It's morning and to prove it the sun is shining through the blinds in House's hospital room. The pain in his chest ached a bit but it was okay. He was sat up and had nothing to do but think. So first thing is first. Where is he? He knew that already; the hospital. Now, why is he here? House thought for a moment and he really didn't know why he was there other than the fact that Zazmuh tried to kill him. So, why is he still here? House was stuck. So he decided to grab the clipboard with "Gregory House" written on it that was put behind the board that his feet were touching. He didn't want to get out of the warmth of the bed. So he stayed.

Zazmuh. A shiver went down House's back. The evil little prick. With his emerald eyes that glows and makes House jealous. The wavy black hair that is too oily to touch. The filthy grin that always appears when he thinks he is right. It makes House want to slap the hell out of that face to get that smile off. Then he thought about Cuddy. He sighed. He is thinking about the way he would propose to her, after he is allowed to get out of the stupid bed and after she was out of her coma. Apparently, Cuddy came and visited him early this morning. A nurse told him while he was still sleepy and the nurse was checking up on him. Not that Cuddy was walking around was bad or anything but… who the hell saved her first?

Cuddy comes in the room as soon the question popped up in his head.

"Lisa?"

"House. How are you doing?"

House looked really bewildered.

"I'm… I'm great! I… you… how…" House began.

Cuddy chuckles.

"Oh, you know Dr. Zazmuh saved me. Well it was actually before the coma. Now, I'm good as new."

"Dr… Zazmuh?"

"Yes. I heard you tried to save me before Dr. Zazmuh but you were monoxide poisoned. Dr. Zazmuh saved you too."

"Lisa, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Thank you. You get discharged today, so no excuses of feeling queasy or anything to avoid work. I know your status."

"Yeah, Okay."

Cuddy nodes and leaves the room.

Well, that answered the question.

House was dressed and ready to leave. It was almost 15:00 and that is when he would be discharged. But he already signed the papers that were already placed on the bed-side table. All he had to do was find that fricken cane. Where was it? He looked in the closet. Nope. He tried under the bed. Nope. Wincing while trying to balance to stand up, Wilson came walking in. By the time House got up, Wilson was standing next to him.

"Looking for this?" Wilson asked.

House looked at Wilson and then at what he was holding. It was House's flaming cane. House was smiling inside and then allowed the smile to cross his face. Wilson caught the site of it before it faded again.

"Thanks." House said.

"So, you ready?"

"You bet. I have crams in my legs. I need to pace around the place so I can actually travel out of here properly."

They start to walk out of the room.

"Finally, you agree to exercise." Wilson said.

House wiped his head around to face Wilson.

"No I didn't." House replied.

Wilson gave a half-hidden smile. Then they were gone.

Next day in the morning

House was in the hospital, not as a patient but as a doctor. He went to visit Cuddy at her office to see if there were any exciting cases, but it was empty and her secretary, who looks like he should stay in the military told House, that Cuddy was out for the day. House paused for a moment.

Strange. Cuddy was out for the day.

Oh it didn't really matter to House at the time so he thanked the secretary and left to do some clinic duty.

At 12:01 House was at the cafeteria sitting next to Wilson with all the other heads of departments.

Another strange. He and Wilson never sat next to the other heads. Another strange was that they all haven't seen Cuddy or Zazmuh since yesterday afternoon.

But about a couple of minutes later, Zazmuh arrived and sat next to House. House didn't like one single second they were close together.

Afterwards, House found himself in Zazmuh's office once again. They weren't being mean to each other or anything. Wilson was there and each was having a peaceful cup of coffee, strong and black, just the way House likes it. House and Zazmuh set a truce. House decided to leave all suspicions about Zazmuh and Cuddy aside for now. House liked the new relationship. Now he has two friends. But still, Wilson was House's best friend and the most trustworthy one.

Same day only its 16:24.

"You know, I decided to think of Zazmuh as a friend. He hasn't done anything wrong, yet. All he has done so far towards me is for my own good. I just hope he did accept my apology and then we can go from there." House admitted.

Wilson was driving, and House was in the passenger seat talking. Wilson nodded.

"A good way to start anyway." House continued. "But to think he was evil, what with all that black oily hair and those evil looking emerald eyes was wrong of me. I think I never actually let my self to believe that he isn't the bad guy at all."

"Good on you, House. I told you, you would find it in your heart to get that you out of you."

"Um… yes. Thanks Wilson." House said, not really understanding what Wilson was saying.

"But you know, in everyone there is evil and good. So I can't let my self think of Zazmuh as being fully the good guy."

Wilson didn't respond. He just concentrated on the road.

"Did you see Cuddy today? All the others admitted not seeing her. I'm worried about her."

The car stopped but the engine was still running. They came to a traffic light which is red. Wilson briefly looked at House then looked back to where he was before.

"Since when did you worry about the dean when she's not sick?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to worry. So did you see her or not?"

"Haven't seen her all day. Why? Is it raising some suspicions in your world right now?"

"Don't you think it's strange that the head of Cardiology and the Dean of Medicine weren't at the hospital and all the other heads haven't seen them since yesterday evening?"

Wilson started to drive again.

"I don't know. I'm not like you, but I know you. You should, follow your instincts. You always do no matter how pushy the opposition is towards you. You always pushed back and you nearly always right." Wilson said.

But still, there is something about Zazmuh that he still doubts. Like for example, the monoxide poisoning work Zazmuh did to him. He is worried about Cuddy. Has Zazmuh done anything to her? That is unknown to House at the moment.

When they arrived at House's apartment…

A/N: oh yer, nearly forgot! Wilson and House are still living together because House is now a nice person and doesn't want Wilson, his bestest friend in the whole world, to stay at a place that was unfamiliar and in a dangerous part of town. Now, back to the story.

… House sat down on the sofa and Wilson sat next to him. They watched a bit of TV. There was a gross scene on the TV where two gay guys were kissing. They both watched that with no reaction. Then that show on TV was over. House and Wilson started to talk about Cuddy.

"Why don't you call her?" Wilson suggested.

"Good idea."

Wilson passed the phone to House that was next to the arm of the sofa Wilson was next to. Wilson toned the TV down while House was punching in the numbers. They both were hearing the connecting tone, both looking anxious. 10 rings and then it was sent to voice mail.

"Which number?" Wilson asked.

"Home."

"Try her mobile."

So House did. It was making the connecting tone again and again they were taken to voice mail.

House grumbled in frustration. Wilson scratched his head.

"Try the office." Wilson suggested again.

House tried the office and the same secretary he spoke to in the morning answered the phone. House put it on speakerphone.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Cuddy's office. Kevin Miles speaking."

"Hi Kevin." House replied, very politely.

Immediately Kevin knew who is was.

"Doctor House. Um… this is a surprise. What is the reason you called?"

"Is Doctor Cuddy there?"

"No she isn't."

Like Cuddy had said about Kevin, he is a straightforward guy which sometimes doesn't help when you are pressured by time.

"Has she been in the office at all today?" House asked.

"No sir."

"Has she called to check her messages?"

"Yes she has, sir." Kevin answered.

"Has she-"

House went to a halt and reversed back to what Kevin had just said.

"She has?"

"Yes sir." Kevin replied.

"When?"

"Just before you called."

"What did she say?" House started to sound anxious.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that, sir."

"Please, can you just tell me?"

"No, I can't do that. I have to follow orders."

"Who's orders?"

Wilson who hand his hand on House's shoulder, reassuring him Cuddy was alright, smiled. House has trapped Kevin in the corner.

"I can't revel that either, sir."

Wilson chuckled. House growled at Kevin.

"Fine." House finally said.

"Good. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Yes. Tell her that Doctor House has to speak to Doctor Cuddy about who the patient of the week will be. You got that?"

"Yes, I got that on audio."

"Right well, make sure she responds."

'Click'

"Yes… have a good day Doctor House."

House hung up.

That sound… 'Click'. Someone must have been listening or tapped into his phone. House turned to look at Wilson who has took his hand off House's shoulder. Wilson must have heard the 'click' too. Wilson's eyes were asking questions that House him self can't answer. The silence was deafening but still it was safe to keep quite. Then Wilson squirmed a little and then whispered into House's ear.

"What do your instincts tell you now? Who tapped into your phone? It's not safe to use the phone anymore."

"I know. I think I know who did it." House whispered back.

"Who?" Wilson asked.

"No other than the evil little prick himself."

Wilson still didn't know who House was talking about. House can see that. House looked back at the phone, deep in thought.

"Zazmuh." House said and that was all Wilson needed to understand.

TBC

A/N: eh… shit happens. But this is weird. House has just made truce with Zazmuh. I think House knows Zazmuh is gonna break it and maybe he already has and that's why House is back to what he thought at the start; Zazmuh is evil and is up to something. And where the hell is Cuddy. I bet you readers hate this because of the current House-Wilson friend ship and the Cuddy/Zazmuh slash. But it isn't gonna end that way. So stay tuned! And also, don't tune out because of the next post because it is another important piece of information about this story and what Zazmuh's plan is. So STAY TUNED AND PLEASE RESPOND!


	12. 2: Chapter 3

Title: Apology Granted 2 (3/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House/Cuddy. It's a slash. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh and Kevin Miles.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 1 wish granted & Zazmuh is really a weirdo now & has stolen Cuddy away from ny1.

A/N: I'm confused and I will always be. At the moment there isn't much of a Huddy love relationship yet but it is developing one.

Chapter 3

It was Tuesday evening and weirdly on this side of Princeton, it was raining. Zazmuh entered his apartment, his cloak was wet. The apartment was not too big and not too small. He closed the door and locked it. He dropped his suitcase on the floor, put his cloak on the rack and dropped his keys in the key's bowl. Then walked into the kitchen while un-tightening his tie a little. Opened the fridge and got hold of a bottle of whiskey. He went to the living room, turned on the TV and slumped on the couch. There was a big red mark across the left side of his face. Zazmuh wasn't looking too happy. He got the remote and flipped a couple of channels. He stopped at one channel, dropped the remote next to him on the sofa and opened the bottle of whiskey. Drank some and looked back at the TV.

"Life sucks. Hate life. Life is so un-fair." He said to himself. "Life would be easier if there weren't all those god damn obstacles. And this…"

He softly touched his sore redden cheek.

"This was caused by an obstacle. If she would just be mine I could get on to what ever I wanted to do with the hospital. The hospital will be mine once she is mine."

He smiled and closed his eyes. He stayed quite and motionless for a while. He opened his eyes and the smile faded. He was looking at the carpet.

"I can't do that to her. Lisa. Would be my Lisa once that House is out of the way. Lisa's hospital. Not mine. I can't treat Lisa like shit. She deserves better. Yeah… she deserves better…"

He refocused his eyes on the TV.

"I deserve better. The medicine I made. The change of pharmaceuticals. Yes… the unknown testing of the medicine from Kelenda on the patients at PPTH is nearly complete. Five more months and symptoms might show up from the medicine the patients are taking. Five more months and I will know for sure if I need to readjust or launch my medicine to the public…"

He takes a couple of big gulps from the whiskey. He saw the pile of mail from some pharmaceutical, some from PPTH, some checks, some bills and some other stuff.

"Ah! Mail…"

He got the pile and places them on his lap. The first one is from the Kelenda Pharmaceuticals. He opens it and reads. After he finished he laughed.

"My medicine is selling like a breeze! More money for me! Hahaha!"

The next envelope is also from the Kelenda Pharmaceuticals. He opened the envelope and got the letter and read it.

"Ehhehe. Stupid fat people. More people are buying my weight loss supplement. It must be working well… for now."

He put both of those letters to the side, next to the remote. Then he looked at the rest of the envelopes.

"If they are bills and shit, I'm so not looking at them now." He said. "Checks! This is my kinda day. I guess life doesn't suck that much."

* * *

Next day in the morning, Wednesday

It was 10:30 and Zazmuh woke up. He was still on the couch. Two empty whisky bottles were on the coffee table and there was paper everywhere. The mark on his cheek was gone. Zazmuh left the bills on the floor and picked up the checks, letters from Kelenda Pharmaceuticals, mail from his brother and letters from PPTH and took them into his study which was next to his bedroom. Dropped the pile on the table and went to take a shower.

He came back out and went into his bedroom to dress up for the work day. Came out of the bedroom fixing up his tie. He saw the clock in the kitchen when he stood in the middle of his living room.

"Shit!" He exclaimed "Breakfast at work it is."

He fixed up the collar of his blue suit, tucked his shirt in properly. Then he turned on the spot and saw the bills. He grunted, got his suitcase and placed it on the coffee table, opened it and through the pile of bills in there and snapped his suitcase shut. Carried his suitcase and walked to the door. He got his keys and opened the door. It wasn't raining anymore. So he walked out, locked up and got in his car and drove off.

* * *

Same day only its 12:13

Zazmuh wasn't wearing his blue suit he was wearing his lab coat. He entered the hospital cafeteria. God, he was starving. He went to line up at the line at the front. He got a salad and a bottle of water. He paid for it and turned around facing the seats and tables which some of them are occupied. He saw the heads of departments sitting in the middle at one of the big tables. He walked towards them, holding his tray of food. There was an empty spot next to Dr. House so he sat next to him. Zazmuh saw the annoyance in House's expression when he sat next to him. It made Zazmuh smile which annoyed House even more.

"Hey Clark." said the guy who is the head of the burns unit.

The others, except for House nodded. Zazmuh nodded back.

"Hey Greg." Zazmuh greeted.

"Hi." House said.

They all were talking about ethics and stuff that was on the news and what they did last night. There were about two conversations going at once. Some of the heads got confused who they were talking to and in what conversation but they all liked the afternoon. Then through all the noise, Zazmuh managed to hear some of the heads who wanted his attention in a different conversation.

"Have you seen Doctor Cuddy this morning?"

Zazmuh shook his head.

"I only came in a couple of minutes ago." Zazmuh replied. "Why?"

"Ah… Ole House was gonna ask her if there were any cases and that's when we started paying attention. We all haven't seen her at all since Tuesday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah… yesterday afternoon."

"Oh okay… nah haven't seen her."

Zazmuh felt House's eyes on him but Zazmuh didn't turn to look.

* * *

Same day only its 16:48

Cuddy is at some lodge in the country. It looks really expensive. She is sitting on a bench next to the lake that was one of the beautiful attractions. Cuddy felt happy, free. No work to annoy her. She wanted to stay at this lodge forever. But she thought about it a moment before she fell crazy for that idea. She has to be back at work someday other wise House would drive her whole hospital mad. House… House is the one she wants to be with not Zazmuh. She knows House is making an effort to change for her. She knows from all those days of House coming around to her place at midnight, House stalking her dates, House debating over a point she had made which he doesn't really care about and House annoying her at work when ever he could means that he actually loves her. He was able to put so much energy into doing all that and all the reason are for her. There can't be any other possible answers to his behavior. House loves Cuddy and she loves House. Everything House does is annoying yet makes her boring work days more exciting and fun. His electrifying blue eyes, his stubble, his sense of humour makes Cuddy melt.

Then there is Zazmuh. Cuddy sighs. What is she gonna do with him. Poor guy. He put most of his energy to make her hospital better for the patients and the community. He has fallen stupidly in love for her. But Cuddy's feelings for him are unsure. She doesn't feel safe most of the time he is around her. That very first night she had with Zazmuh was a mistake. Yes it was. Cuddy made up her mind. It was a mistake. But she is unsure if the message she gave Zazmuh yesterday went through his head yet. She doesn't know if their ropes are cut yet. She's not sure. She could never be sure with Zazmuh.

Cuddy recalled that afternoon on Tuesday which was yesterday afternoon.

! FLASH BACK !

Tuesday afternoon

Cuddy and Zazmuh at Cuddy's house again. Cuddy went home because she had a headache. Zazmuh might of have followed her. He had a pile of papers with him that needed signing. She took a look at the papers. It was from the Kelenda Pharmaceuticals again. She signed it all but she felt that Zazmuh didn't just come here for the papers to sign. He came close to her, lightly touched her cheek and then kissed her. She was expecting it from Zazmuh. He was a needy person. That she finally learnt about him. Cuddy kissed back. She wasn't thinking right but she knew she shouldn't be doing this while her head ached. Zazmuh was going to take her coat off but Cuddy pulled away before he could. She saw the confusion in his eyes and Cuddy walked away from him. Zazmuh followed, got Cuddy and made her face him. He kissed her on the lips again. Cuddy doesn't want this. Doesn't he understand? Zazmuh is not the man she thought he was. When Cuddy didn't kiss back, Zazmuh tried harder. But Cuddy pulled away and used her left hand and slapped across Zazmuh's face. Zazmuh stepped backwards a couple of steps; stood where he was in shock. Cuddy didn't care. He lost his chance so if he wanted the relationship bad then he better learn how to treat women properly when it comes to sexual relationships.

"I hate my self. I have to leave." He said slowly.

Cuddy had slapped him on his left cheek. There was a big and very red mark there. She must have slapped him really hard. Zazmuh dropped his head, got his papers, opened the door and closed it on his way out. Not looking back. Cuddy didn't regret hitting him.

! FLASH BACK !

She sat there, face blank. She still didn't regret hitting him. She didn't want to go back to work tonight or tomorrow. Maybe Friday. But not now. She looked around her and saw far away facing where Cuddy was facing blankly before, the horizon, was an elderly couple. They are standing under a tree, both smiling and both hand in hand. They must have been together for more than forty years, Cuddy thought. They might have had children, a very happy, successful, wealthy and healthy life. That's what Cuddy wants. But Cuddy was still stuck at the part of finding a partner to live with for the rest of her life. Depending on behavior, it looks like its going to be House. She turned back to the beautiful horizon thinking, dreaming, drifting all at the same time.

TBC

A/N: Tell me what you think. It only takes half a minute minimal. :)


	13. 2: Chapter 4

Title: Apology Granted 2 (4/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 1 wish granted & Zazmuh is really a weirdo now & has stolen Cuddy away from ny1s reach.

A/N: I'm confused and I will always be. At the moment there isn't much of a Huddy love relationship yet but it is developing one. My pain in my leg is hurting… OW! Lol…

Chapter 4

The new day, Thursday, and a brand new idea appeared in House's head. He decided to ask Zazmuh up front if it was him or not. Wilson said it was a bad idea to go knocking Zazmuh but to House it was brilliant. Zazmuh, as usual was there. The room wasn't dark. Light was shining through. Zazmuh always arrives at work earlier than House himself. Another early bird. Zazmuh was facing the window when House barged into the office. Zazmuh turned an inch, saw who it was and turned to look fully at House.

"Well hello hello."

"Hi." House said.

"What brings you here? Is it about Doctor Cuddy? I'll tell you. She had myocardial infraction."

House stood in the middle of the room, frozen. This wasn't what House had in mind. But he was curious about the condition Cuddy had.

"Sit down first." Zazmuh said, smiling.

House did as he was told and Zazmuh took his seat too.

"As I was saying she had myocardial infraction."

"But how come…"

"But what medicine did I use? Well my very new medical treatment approved by the New Jersey Medical Board called Filumin. Ever heard of it?"

Before House could respond, Zazmuh pushed on.

"Well it helps the blockage to deteriorate. Has to be administered every six hours until the blockage is completely gone. It is better than the one Jeffords made twenty years ago. Not so much of those weird side effects. The only side effect with my Filumin is that it could lead a patient to a short term coma. Two to Five weeks, max. I just did a little adjustments and folia! What you think of it?"

'Finally he shuts up' House thought to himself.

"Um… I think it's great but…" House started.

"But nothing!" Zazmuh said cheerfully while getting up to stand. "You can go now."

House immediately stands up and points at Zazmuh almost poking him. Zazmuh leaned back a bit.

"You've done something with my phone."

"I don't know what you you're saying."

House's arm falls to his side.

"You bloody well do." House replied.

"No, seriously Doctor House. I do not know what you mean."

"Where's Doctor Cuddy?"

Zazmuh puts his hand on his hips and puffs his cheeks. Then deflates and throws his hands in the air.

"I don't know Doctor House. I'm not really her friend… unlike you-"

"No. No! Tell me now! Where is she? You know her more than me now. You see her everyday more than me."

"Doctor House! Such accuses. But I'm flattered by them. But I, like the others, have not seen Doctor Cuddy since Tuesday."

"You're lying. Everyone lies."

"Oh please. I'm not like that. I'm telling the up most truth."

"Yeah like I didn't notice that line was dripped with sarcasm."

"Of course you didn't because there wasn't any in the first place."

They stayed silent, facing each other. Neither moved. Eyes looking at the others. At the moment, House's eyes were pale blue and Zazmuh's eyes were bright green. House knows this; at the moment is a competition. He isn't gonna turn and walk out so easily and he also knows Zazmuh wouldn't walk away either because this was his office. But House couldn't stand it; he looked away and felt the smile on Zazmuh's face appearing. God, House hated defeat. House glimpsed around the room before leaving.

He left and while traveling to the clinic he remembered spotting a roll-dex on Zazmuh's desk. House decided he would flip through it while Zazmuh was out of his office. Man, Zazmuh is so up himself back there.

Same day, Thursday

Once again, Cuddy wasn't at her office and Kevin has no idea where she is. House left and went to do some clinic duty. After a while he started his twenty minute break. He is in clinic room 4 and is sucking on a lolly-pop, lime flavor. Oh well, better than cherry. He thought about what he would do after looking through the roll-dex and could find something interesting. The question is what that interesting factor would be. House realized he has to cut some major short cuts if he wanted to find out about Zazmuh. First, not telling Wilson. He felt guilty about that because he told Wilson about nearly everything. Second, hiring a private investigator to find out what Zazmuh is like and where Cuddy has been. Third is to do some investigating himself. That's as far as the plan goes. House finished his lolly-pop and threw the stink into the open bin. Then he got his Vicodin bottle out. Oh… almost empty; just two more left. He threw them in his mouth and left the room. He walked over to the medication booth. A new pharmacist. His name is Yancy Benson according to the name tag.

"Help you?"

"Obliviously. Two-hundred and fifty milligrams of Vicodin."

"Okay. Fill in the chart, please."

Yancy walked away to get the Vicodin. House fills in the chart and peaks into the room. New labels. Interesting. Yancy came back with a bottle of Vicodin and signed off the entry and handed the Vicodin to House.

"Thanks." House said.

"No problem."

Yancy sat down on his stool and House turned and walked away a couple of steps looking down at his Vicodin bottle. He noticed the label said Kelenda Pharmaceuticals and not New Jersey Pharmaceuticals. House turned back and looked at Yancy who was looking into the distance. House walked back towards Yancy and Yancy looked up.

"Anything wrong?"

"Yes. I notice this has a label now and says Kelenda Pharmaceuticals."

"Yes…" Yancy trailed away, not catching what House is getting at.

"It was New Jersey Pharmaceuticals. Right? So why has this hospital changed its company?

"Yes. Um, that I can not explain. Ask the dean, Doctor Cuddy."

"In case you haven't noticed for the past two and a half days, she's not here."

Yancy had nothing to say to that.

"Can you at lest tell me when it changed? I should know; I'm a doctor here."

"Yes, I know Doctor House." Yancy hesitated a little. "Okay, it was about 3 years ago in July."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay… why the labels now?"

"New regulations. Easier for the police to identify."

"Right… thank you again."

"No problem."

House walked away once again and saw Zazmuh leaving through the entrance doors. Three years ago in July… that was about when Zazmuh became Head of Cardiology. House changed his course and headed to Zazmuh's office. He quickly went on the lift, came back out, and straight at the end of the corridor was Zazmuh's office.

Moments later, House is in Zazmuh's office again. He drummed his cane on the carpet. Might as well search the place; House thought. He stopped drumming and started searching. He found something interesting under Zazmuh's desk. Looked like an audio recorder. It's was connected to the phone. House thought back to that night when he tried to talk to Cuddy by phone. The only time there was a click sound was when he called Cuddy's office. There's probably an audio recorder under the sectary's desk and Cuddy's desk too. So Zazmuh didn't do anything to his home phone. It was Cuddy's office phone. House made a mental note to check his office later on.

House got up and searched other places in Zazmuh's office. The roll-dex was moved. It wasn't on the desk anymore; it was on top of the file cabinet. There might be something interesting in it. House tried opening one of the draws. It wasn't locked. Excellent. It was files, ordinary looking files. House hated files that weren't interesting. But House made himself look closer at them. They weren't ordinary files. In each draw there were files was full of letters, documents and forms organized. Some about Zazmuh's medicine, some about his patients and all sorts and funny enough, some stuff about Kelenda Pharmaceuticals. There was a lot of stuff about them. Not enough time to look at them. Zazmuh's would come back any minute. House looked though the roll-dex. It was full of businesses cards. He is a collector… or not.

House was looking for one in particular and found three instead at last, in the middle of the whole thing. The three were all Kelenda Pharmaceuticals businesses cards. All were professionally made on expensive card. One of the cards was the customer's office card. It had the address, mailing address, phone number, fax number, e-mail address, and website address. On the other side of that card had the Kelenda Pharmaceuticals emblem and one name who is the director of that office. Mitchell Lance. Another card had the same format only different information. It was the head office card. It was the head director. Brett Hamilton. The third was different. It was the manufacture place. It only had information of the address, mailing address, phone number and fax number. The head of that sector was Eric Keith. House looked around the office for a pen and a piece of paper. Found them and copied all of the information from the three cards. He put the cards back to where they were, flipped all the cards backwards, the way it was before. Then put the pen back and folded the piece of paper in half and half again. Looked around the room and then put it in the inside pocket of his blazer. He looked around once more, making sure he didn't miss anything or anything that didn't look what it did before he came in. Check. Okay it looked fine. Then House left the room.

Same day, in the afternoon

House is in his office. He had already checked if any audio recorder was attached to both the conference room phone and his office phone. Nothing of the thing. That is good. House decided he would find more about the Kelenda Pharmaceuticals himself. From his wallet, House found the card, the card of a patient he had saved the life of a couple of years back. He was a private investigator and said he owed House and all House had to do was call and name it any time. House didn't consider he needed one at the time but now here he needed one. House thought it through and came to the conclusion he needed one so he decided to give Richard Keble a call. Richard would do the search about Zazmuh and Cuddy for him. House dialed up the number and someone picked up on the first ring. It was Richard.

"Hello. Richard Keble speaking. May I know who is calling and the reason?"

"Uh… Richard. It's Doctor House-"

"Doctor House? Hey doc. How you going?"

"I'm… I'm fine. How are you?" House asked.

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm good. Better actually, thanks to you."

"Uh…" House didn't know what to say.

"But that's not the reason why you called right? Is it the private investigation deal? It hasn't been called off yet."

"Yes it is the deal. I… I need you to dig up some dirt."

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Okay. Who would you want me to dig up some dirt on?" Richard asked.

"Actually two people. Doctor Clark Zazmuh and Doctor Lisa Cuddy." House said with no regret.

TBC

A/N: Was it crap or was it okay? Respond to this. It only takes half a minute minimal. :)


	14. 2: Chapter 5

Title: Apology Granted 2 (5/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 1 wish granted & Zazmuh is really a weirdo now & has stolen Cuddy away from ny1s reach.

A/N: I'm confused and I will always be. At the moment there isn't much of a Huddy love relationship yet but it is developing one. Um… this is a strange chapter and very short so enjoy!

Chapter 5

It was dark and raining and Zazmuh only about six years younger is in his house.

A/N: This is the house before the apartment

The house inside was dark and cold. No light, no fire, no happiness. Outside, the rain was pouring down strong and powerful winds blew making it harder for anyone to travel through. Zazmuh sat on the floor in front of the fireplace which was not lit up. Just sitting there staring at the not lit fireplace blankly. Suddenly the door opened and an elegant slim young lady glides in. Her whole body was soaking wet. From outside the cold winds and rain came in through the door.

"Brett?" she said, peering in the room that was darkened.

She closed the door and glided into the room and kneeled down in front of the fireplace next to Zazmuh and lit it up. It made the whole house it self warm and cozy. Zazmuh watched her as she walked back to the door and took off her cloak and hung it on the rack and laid her soiled gloves next to the bowl of keys. She took of her hat and her damp beautiful blonde hair fell. From the site, frustrated passion unlocked it self in side Zazmuh as she sat down beside him.

"Brett" she said, almost seductively.

Zazmuh didn't reply he just watched with his innocent pale green eyes. She put his arm around her waist and made her shoulder bare. She gently made his head lie there and covered both of their heads with her long blonde hair.

"I love you, Brett. I love you so much…" she murmured.

Zazmuh nodded slowly. He was unsure is she has broken up with Michael yet. Every time Angela used that tone of voice he was always unsure. But she came through rain and wind, unbearable rain and wind to him. For this whole time, he hasn't seen her eyes. So he looked up, not just because of that reason but to be sure she was his. He looked into her eyes. Staring back were baby blue eyes, happy and proud. At last he knew, Angela worshiped him. He was surprised and bewildered as he thought of how to capture the moment for ever. Because right now, right at this very moment, she was his, his, fair, perfectly pure and good. Then he knew how and his pale green eyes flared rich emerald. He saw her blonde hair as strong thick string and used it to wound it around her skinny neck three times of a sign of beauty and strangled her before she realized the danger. She didn't struggle, she didn't protest. She even didn't make a sound. She was fine, Zazmuh was sure of it. To him, because she just let him do it to her, it was her last wish. Then, the wrist that was against his arm felt no pulse. But that to Zazmuh wasn't enough proof of the fact Angela has gone. He gently almost lovingly opened the eye lids. Staring back at him once more were the eyes he saw before, happy and proud and baby blue, no mark at all. He closed them again and then un-wounded the hair three times and the beautiful face that was just then pale white, flushed bright beneath his burning kiss.

In turn, it was him now that he put her head on his shoulder. He has control and Angela is now his rightful prize; his new addition to his precious possessions. She will never escape, she will always be his. Zazmuh smiled softly. All night, they didn't move. It was then midnight and two police cars arrived. Two came in. One arrested Zazmuh. The other called back to base. The other cop stared at the fireplace and down at the floor where the body laid. The cop spoke into his phone.

"Looks like another 'Porphyia's Lover' scene."

TBC

A/N: confused? Read the next chapter. I think that would clear up what ever is confusing you.


	15. AN: Really confused so far?

This is a copy of a message I sent to a happy reader who was confused about the plots and stuff. Don't worry, I'm not gonna say who because there is alot of you who aren't following and most of you are stuffing up my inbox on my e-mail addy. But I'm fine with that because I like reading what you all think of the story and I always happy and try to help people who don't follow what I've written. It's a benifit for me because then I can improve my writing and explaining in my written work. okay, contact me if you are still confused. I'm always happy to respond.

"Sure. I'll try my best. so what has happened in part 1 and some of part 2 of Apology Granted was that okay the events list in order.

PART 1

Chapter 1&2:Cuddy had what House thought was a stroke BUT Cuddy was coming close to dieing was the real reason she acted all funny. She goes to a hospital room to stay to check if anything is wrong.

Chapter 3: was showing House was dealing with a case.

Chapter 4: House checking on Cuddy.

Chapter 5: Flash Back and after the flash back Cuddy ask to see House.

Chapter 6: This chapter is a dream about House, Cuddy has after asking to see House but then while waiting for House, Cuddy falls asleep.

Chapter 7: First half is the continued of the dream about House. Second half explains that Cuddy did not just fall asleep, Cuddy infact had a Cardiac Arrest. House asks Cuddy to sign for permision to do the test on how.

Now after chapter 7, Zazmuh enters the stroy line. House hates Zazmuh because Zazmuh has been hanging aroung Zazmuh more than House. House is jealous. Cuddy doesn't mind about Zazmuh because he has been such a good help. So Cuddy puts on her medical file that she wants Zazmuh to treat her and if Zazmuh wasn't around, House could do it. But if Zazmah comes back, House has to hand over what he has done to Zazmuh.

Chapter 8: First part of this chapter, House and the team discuss the patient of the week, but House told them what happened to the patient and started on Cuddy's case. But just as they are going to do some test, Zazmuh comes back. Therefore House has to hand over Cuddy's case files to Zazmuh. So Foreman was stopped from doing any tests. Cameron and Chase doesn't like House's diagnoses on the patient of the week so they investigate and come back with the same result House has. Foreman, Wilson and House ingnore the fact Zazmuh is back and holds onto the files for as long as he can. The three discuss what is wrong with Cuddy. Cuddy has been said that she got into a coma. This was what Zazmuh did. He used his medicine and cured Cuddy but the side effect was coma for 2 to 5 days maxium.

(Now this bit I haven't added into the chapters because I thought it wasn't relevent but Zazmuh took Cuddy's cardiology dempartment done scans House has done from House's office when House wasn't in his office. Then Zazmuh put House's scans of Cuddy with Zazmuh's own work and hids it.)

Chapter 9: House doesn't really know what is wrong with Cuddy because Zazmuh already fixed Cuddy but House doesn't know that. He sits by Cuddy's side and thinks but he gets to human. Then later on in the chapter, House knows that Zazmuh has taken the recent scan Wilson done on Cuddy. So he ask Wilson if he know anything from the file. Zazmuh was expecting House to get it so he got a recently captured carbon mono oxide spray bottle ready to spray at House. Then House does come and Zazmuh sprays the bottle and then House is unconsious. Zazmuh did this to get House out of the way for a bit so he could get close to Cuddy more.

PART 2

Chapter 1: House is in a hospital room because he is in for carbon mono oxide posioning. Cuddy has got out of the coma for a half a week. House has a dream that Cuddy and Zazmuh would be together instead of himself with Cuddy. Cuddy invites Zazmuh to a restruant. But that ends with drunk sex. Then Tuesday morning, Zazmuh and Cuddy decide that the relationship should stay the way it is... girlfriend boyfriend relationship. Cuddy and Zazmuh go to work.

Chapter 2: Same Tuesday late morning House is dizzy from the anestic and a nurse came around to check on him told House that Cuddy came around. House wakes up again, only now its same tuesday only mid-day. Cuddy comes around and this time they talked for a bit but then leaves. Then its the same tuesday only now afternoon and House leaves the hospital with wilson. Then the next day, it's wednesday and Cuddy and Zazmuh are not at work. Then same wednesday only in mid-day, Zazmuh shows up at work and Cuddy hasn't. House and Zazmuh made a truce but both are not keeping it. House and Wilson go home and House calls a few of Cuddy's contacts but Cuddy isn't in. Cuddy's and the secatery hospital office phones are taped (Zazmuh did this to record anything, especailly anything to do with House.)

Chapter 3: It is the tuesday evening in Zazmuh's point of view, the tuesday House leaves the hospital bed. The tuesday Zazmuh pushed the realtionship with Cuddy. The tuesday Cuddy slapped Zazmuh. Wednesday, the wednesday House comes comes to work and everyone doesn't know where Cuddy and Zazmuh are. Zazmuh arrives late and comes in mid-day. This is the wednesday House and zazmuh set a truce. The last part of this chapter is Cuddy at a lodge. She is away from the hospital because of the event and doesn't want to show up incase Zazmuh blabbed about it or to see Zazmuh. At this point she absolutely hates Zazmuh and decideds House is her man. The flash back Cuddy had was the fash back of the tuesday that had passed. That's why Cuddy didn't show up that day (wednesday).

Chapter 4: It's Thursday, the thursday that is after the Wednesday Cuddy didn't go to work. House goes to confrount Zazmuh about the phone and Zazmuh tells about his medicine. Later on House goes to get Vicodin and there are new labels on the products of the medicine. 3 years ago, the Pharmaceuticals changed and House didn't even know. House puts 2 and 2 together. Zazmuh was the one who chaged the Pharmaceutical company. Because that was when it changed and that was when Zazmuh started making Cuddy change things that happened in the hospital. (Zazmuh ignored the fact that House was actually a doctor.). House decided to do some investigating and he needed help so he called up a old patient he saved that did private investigations.

( now, in the pervious chapter, Zazmuh was had a whole pile of letters. Some from the new Pharmaceuticals about HIS medicine and the loads of checks he is getting. Also he had said "Ehhehe. Stupid fat people. More people are buying my weight loss supplement. It must be working well… for now." that shows that the weight lost supplement looks to work for a short period of time. He has only did it for money. There for the Pharmaceutical Zazmuh persuaded Cuddy to change over is a hoax, its fake and it is one of the only ways Zazmuh could get patients to teat trial the medicine he has created. So maybe not hoax... just a unlicenced, not approved trial that even the patients at PPTH don't know about.)

Now... Chapter 5 is a flash back to 6 years ago when Zazmuh killed his girlfriend who was married to a cop... more explained in chapter 6. In chapter 5... it shows just how twisted Zazmuh really is. And why is his girlfriend calling him Brett? That would be explained in chapter 6 aswell... chapter 6 on paper is really long so i'll type it up and post it on fiction as soon as i can.

Hopefully that helped. If if didn't then... e-mail or message me from the links presented on my profile page. Loads of links there but yer. :)"


	16. 2: Chapter 6

Title: Apology Granted 2 (6/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 1 wish granted & Zazmuh is really a weirdo now & has stolen Cuddy away from ny1s reach.

A/N: I think I shortened this chapter.

Chapter 6

It was night time and the hospital hallways were empty and quiet. Someone's Motorola KI was ringing. House is in Cuddy's office. Papers spreaded all over the floor behind the desk and in House's hands was a file. He was reading it and it was his Motorola that was ringing. He tried to ignore it and continue reading but it was getting on his nerves. If it was his home phone he could relax but if it isn't it would cost him about five dollars to access his voice mail box. So he fished it out and flipped it open.

"House." He said.

"Doctor House. I'm Richard-"

"Yes, yes I know who you are." House snapped "You found something?"

"Uh… yes. Doctor Zazmuh? He… I found out from the data that was dished out that he… uh… six years ago killed his girlfriend who was already married to a guy who was the head of Criminal Crime Squad in New York."

"What's the guy's name? I'm interested."

"Tritter. Michael Tritter."

House's heart skipped a bit. This Zazmuh is one wacko.

"Tritter? The Officer Tritter? Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I kid around in a situation like this, Doctor House? This data is from the Federal Police Department. Pure and sinister."

"I met him a while ago. He seemed fine…"

"I knew that."

"Searching about me now, aren't you? What else you got?"

"Well… you went to a couple of court-"

"Not me!" House exclaimed "Zazmuh."

"Oh, I'm still working on him. But I found out Clark Zazmuh is his cover-up name."

"Cover-up name?"

"Yes. His real name is Brett Hamilton."

"That little prick." House muttered.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

"I said 'that's pretty suz'." House said "Did you do a background check on that name?"

"Yes, He is the head of Kelenda Pharmaceuticals and is the step grandson of the infamous 18th Century madman Max Mastermind."

"This all sounds too fictional."

"Too fictional? Yes sounds too fictional but it's the facts." Said Richard calm and steadily.

"Hmm…"

House thought for a moment.

"How about Doctor Cuddy?" House asked slowly.

"Well. I have found out that she is staying at a lodge in the country."

"Country? That's pretty far away from Princeton."

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The only lodge in the country of New Jersey. It's The Heritage Trail Lodge."

"That's at lest a five hours drive."

"Yes… well, you can't blame that."

House looked at the clock on the wall of Cuddy's office. It was 22:02. Then House heard faint squeaky shoe sounds in the hallway. It was coming closer because it got louder. House felt panicky. The papers were scattered so far apart.

"Doctor House?" asked Richard on the other side of the phone.

"Okay. Get back to me if you got anything."

House quickly closed up his phone and placed it in his pocket. Then he got all the papers and put them into a neat pile and placed it on the desk. He dragged the chair from under the desk out and got under in and pushed the chair in. It was stuffy but at lest nobody will notice. The beam of light was shone on the wall in front of House, going left to right from the squeaky shoes guy. The light came closer and so did the shoes. Then the door to Cuddy's office opened and the guy came in. He stood in the middle of the room for a while and then turned his head towards something at the file cabinet. The guy walked over to the cabinet and then got something that looked like a long stick.

'That's not a stick… it is my flaming cane.' House thought. He mentally gave a slap across his face.

The guy got hold of his cane and then gave the office another sweep of light and then left. House didn't notice, but he was holding his breath then he began to breathe again.

'Nothing interesting here…' he thought.

House got out and left the office too, going the opposite way the guy went… towards the stairs.

TBC

A/N: I redone my planning for chapter 6 because the last bit of the original sort of was the starting of the 7th chapter so yeah… in the next chapter, number 7, it will explain something. I don't know. An ultimate failer for the ZazmuhXCuddy relationship? I have no idea why I'm jumbling the chapters around... Anyway... Comments anyone?


	17. 2: Chapter 7

Title: Apology Granted 2 (7/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 1 wish granted. He is going to get Cuddy before she "leaves".

A/N: Next one is properly a whooper.

Chapter 7

House was in his car caneless. His phone rang again. This time he picked it up immediately. ID number was home. He flipped the phone opened.

"House." He said into it.

"House! Where are you?" Wilson asked, worried.

"Car. Driving."

"House, get home please. Your dinner is getting cold." Wilson said.

"Wilson, you're so womanly. I'm not hungry."

"can you just come home? I have to tell you about my day."

"No."

The otherside of the line was silent for a beat.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"Bye Wilson."

House clicked off and drove to the highway. House's phone rang again. This time it was Richard.

"Hey Doc. I've found some major stuff on Doctor Cuddy. Well not really… but it took nearly ages to find." Richard paused. "Doctor Cuddy booked tickets to England."

Another pause.

"Doc?"

"What plane?" House asked, immediately.

"Uh... Atlantis Airlines."

"Time?"

"Tomorrow 06:25, Trenton time."

"Trenton time is the same as Princeton time… man… that's pretty early…"

"That's what it says." Richard replied.

"… Is that all?" House asked.

"Yeah… pretty much for now."

"Thanks. Call me."

House clicked off and tried Cuddy's cell. Someone picked up on the first ring. No body greeted.

"Is this Doctor Cuddy?" House asked.

"House? Why have you called me? I'm waiting for someone. I'll call you-"

"No. Tell me why you're going to England-"

"How did you-"

"At 6:30 in the bloody morning?"

"House!" she cried.

"Why would you go and stay at a lodge for three to four days and take off to England without a replacement at work? Why would you run? Lisa, I want answers. Are you married to someone already? You have a double life?"

"You can be a real jerk when you want to." She sniffed.

"… are you crying?" House asked.

"Doctor Gregory House. When I get back to work, you're fired. That's my final wish."

House didn't say anything. House thought to himself. 'Only two wishes and one left. Why final?'

"I don't want to see you in my hospital as a patient, visitor or doctor. And no phone calls and insiders and I do not want to see or hear from you either. You hear me?"

Cuddy struggled to keep authority in her voice. House didn't answer her.

"You hear me?" she asked again, forced.

"Yes Doctor Cuddy."

"Good bye, Doctor House."

Before House got to say goodbye, Cuddy hung up.

"Damn Cuddy."

TBC

A/N: I fully promise Part 2, chapter 8 will be longer.


	18. 2: Chapter 8

Title: Apology Granted 2 (8/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 1 wish granted. He is going to get Cuddy before she "leaves". House sees something that would never happen to Cuddy.

Chapter 8

House drove his car faster and made it to the lodge in less than three hours. He parked his car at the fence next to the big tree. He got out and got his navy-blue cane from the boot and locked up the car. He turned, looking the opposite way of his car. The place didn't look that bad. It was peaceful. He walked through the entrance but before he did, he went past two cars with the PPTH rental cars. Odd. Anyway he was though and before even the doorman welcomed House, there was a scream. Not a happy or one that shows excitement, but a scream of panic and sacredness. He knew that scream. Sounded like Cuddy. He ignored the doorman and ran up the stairs where the sound of the scream was heard. He saw what was happening. His mouth dropped. He could not believe it. Then he shut his mouth and felt the anger inside him swelling up. Zazmuh was holding Cuddy down on the floor and was trying to shut her up. Cuddy tried wiggling out but failed. Zazmuh didn't notice House.

"Stay STILL!" Zazmuh shouted in frustration.

House couldn't move his legs… until Zazmuh tried to strangle Cuddy with Cuddy's red silky belt. A couple of people came out of their rooms to see the commotion. House ran… well as best as he could towards Zazmuh. Zazmuh turned his head a little to House and immediately stopped doing what he was doing. Zazmuh's eyes, wide and innocent was scared and House knows it. He can read fear. Cuddy finally wiggled out from up Zazmuh while House collided into Zazmuh. One fist into Zazmuh's stomach and the other pushing Zazmuh forward into the wall behind him. Zazmuh grunted. House's cane clattered onto the floor. Zazmuh fell to his knees but got up again and punched House, hitting House's nose. House's nose was now bleeding. House then used his good leg and kneed Zazmuh in the groin. Zazmuh yelped and dropped to the floor, rolled into a ball, gasping for breath. House grabbed Zazmuh's collar of his shirt and pulled Zazmuh up from the floor and pushed him into the wall.

"What the fuck were you doing, Brett? Who do you think you are?" House shouted into Zazmuh's face.

Zazmuh winced, both his eyes were closed. Then he opened up on eye and then the other one.

"What you call me?" Zazmuh asked, confused.

House got the heels of his hands and hit them into Zazmuh's shoulders. House was really mad.

"What's up with Kelenda Pharmaceuticals? Tell me your plan!" House shouted.

Zazmuh's head leaned towards House's.

"You'll never catch me. No one will catch me. I'm the ginger bread man." Zazmuh said.

House shook his head.

"No one's going to believe you. I swear no one. I'm going to score and you're just sitting there looking at my skill." Zazmuh teased.

"No. You're wrong. Now you listen to me. It's the other way round. You're going down." House said.

Faint sirens are coming. Cops and the ambulance. House was going to punch Zazmuh again.

"House! Stop." Cuddy shouted.

House's fist was in mid air and House turned to look at Cuddy. She was crying. House looked at Zazmuh again who was smiling, shamelessly. House spotted his cane and dropped Zazmuh and went over to pick it up. House then saw a crowd piling around the top of the stairs. He walked through them, down the stairs and towards the exit.

"House!" Cuddy shouted.

But House was already out through the doors.

"Gotta get out of here." House muttered to himself.

House stood outside, next to his car. He pinched his nose with one hand and tilted his head back. The other hand, no stain at all, opened the door of his car and got some tissues from the glove box. He let go of his nose and tilled his head back forward. No blood running out but he wiped the blood off his face and hands. He got into his car and drove off.

Four hours later, House was at his home. He was packing his personal items, clothes and what ever he need to live somewhere else. Wilson walks out of the visitor's room, yawning.

"House?" Wilson asked. "Dinner's in the oven."

"I'm fine. Thanks." House said without stopping.

Wilson looked around the room. It was almost empty except for a couple of clothes lieing around and boxes, suitcases and bags that were all almost looking like there are going to explode.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked, now fully awake.

"Packing. What does it look like?"

"Why are you packing? It's not like you're a criminal or anything."

House finished packing and looked at Wilson.

"I have to go. Bike keys on the table and what ever. The place is yours until I come back. Which… might be never?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Wilson…" House puts a hand on Wilson's shoulder. "I'll call you when I get to where I'm going. Just make sure you pick up."

House walked away from Wilson and got his back pack.

"Shouldn't you tell Cuddy first?" Wilson asked.

"Oh Please. She's going to England."

"Then where are you going?"

"Definitely not England. Look, don't worry."

House got the handle of one of his luggage bags. He looked up at Wilson. His expression was blank.

"Are you going to help me or what?" House asked.

They nearly finished putting everything House packed into the silver metal trailer. It was connected to House's car.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me. I could have borrowed it!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's not like it's going to bring the past back. Is it?"

House placed his bag into the trailer and locked it up. He then went around and opened the car door, ready to get in. Wilson grabs his arm.

"Wait." Wilson said.

"Hey! Careful." House said.

They stood face to face.

"Where's your cane?" Wilson asked.

"Oh, that reminds me. Can you get my cane off the security guard? He must have taken it."

"Right… Can you tell me where you're going?" Wilson asked again.

"For the one hundredth time. I'll-"

Before House finished, Wilson leaned in and kissed House on the lips. House kissed back but then told himself that he had to stop. He can't do this. So House stopped and pulled away.

"I can't do this. I'm straight. We could never be together anyway, right?" House asked.

"Right… I just thought it was me that you were running away from. I don't want you to go. You're my best friend. You've been there for me when ever I was down. Tried to cheer me up." Wilson said, looking at his feet.

"I'll always be your best friend. Like I said before. I'll call you." House said.

House got into his car and closed the door. He opens the side window and looked at Wilson.

"God… I'm going to miss you." House said, sarcastically.

Wilson looked up from his feet to meet House's eyes. Wilson smiled. Sad smile… but still, a smile.

"You better call."

"I _promise_ I will call you when I get to where I am." House said.

Wilson nods. House waves at Wilson and Wilson waves back and House drives off. Wilson stood there alone for a while. He realized it was freezing and he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. So he went back inside the house and slept in House's bed instead of the one in the visitor's room.

House drove and drove… not really knowing where he was going except for the fact that he knows he is going towards Atlantic City. House had the logic already inside his head. He knocked the crap out of Brett and left without waiting for the police to arrive to get his side of the story told. But if he did tell the cops, they would arrest him on the spot, and House didn't want that. He wants to prove that he was right that Brett is evil and should be locked up. And if Wilson was going to crack in front of the cops if House had told Wilson where he was going then he would be caught.

House drove on, he wasn't feeling tired except that his legs are now protesting and want a rest. So he kept driving until he found somewhere to stay for the night. As that thought popped up, there was a hotel. He drove and parked in the parking lot. Got out and got come clothes and stuff out of his car and into the half empty back pack, locked the car and walked into the building.

He was inside and the place looked boring. He wasn't expecting the place to be fancy. The receptionist raised and eye brow as House approached but didn't say anything about the reaction she gave. House filled in the form and received the key to the room that is on the first landing. He walked up the stairs, very slowly. His right leg stung. He opened the door and walked into the room, found the bed and fell on top of it. The door closed with a click when he got in. House thought about taking a couple of Vicodin but he couldn't be bothered. His whole body ached, and didn't want to move. Then he fell asleep.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I thought this chapter was already posted, but I was wrong. And I know this seems to lean over to a House/Wilson slash but that's just something to keep House to stay but as you witnessed, it didn't work. And besides, Wilson has a relationship; a relationship House would be surprised about; one that you all might think is crazy. Well anyway. Thanks for reading and if you like you can respond.


	19. 2: Chapter 9

Title: Apology Granted 2 (9/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 2 wishes granted.

Chapter 9

It was night and it was getting late but Cuddy was ready and was waiting in the lobby for her taxi to arrive. The questioning and giving a statement to the police man. One of them asked if the Doctor House in question was heading. Cuddy didn't give a fuck and just told them he might have gone home. The rental in the parking lot she had to leave it at the lodge, even though it is registered under 'Doctor James Wilson' without Wilson's knowing, Cuddy just can't find a person other than Wilson to take it back and she couldn't ask Wilson to anyway. Next to Cuddy is her bags and a suitcase. She thought she was going to regret leaving all of this behind for a while just for her holiday. But hey! She told her self not to think that way and that she deserved the trip anyway. She needed to mellow out.

There was a knock on House's apartment door. It was a soft rap at first but then it got louder and louder and stopped. Wilson was woken up and he wasn't happy. He looked at the clock, 1:30 am. Wilson got up and shuffled to the front door. Waited a minute and the knocking continued. Wilson didn't bother looking through the peephole and just opened the door. In front of Wilson was Tritter. Titter was in his uniform and on top of the shirt he wore a black leather jacket. His expression was first angry and hard, cop face. But when he saw Wilson, his expression softened.

"James! I didn't expect you to be here." Tritter said, a bit surprised.

Wilson's expression was grim.

"Hmm." He said.

Tritter looked over Wilson's shoulder.

"Where's House?" he asked.

"Gone. Why?"

Tritter placed his attention back at Wilson.

"Gone! Do you know that hiding information is against the law?" Tritter said, the cop face slowly sinking back in.

"I don't know where he went." Wilson said. "What did he do?"

"He…" Tritter began. "He attacked a man. He is wanted for questioning."

"Gee… I really don't have a clue where he is." Wilson said, quietly.

"Are you alright?" Tritter worried as his expression softened again.

The wind wiped around a bit while the atmosphere around them was silent. Tritter moved a step toward Wilson.

"You haven't answered me yet…" Tritter said, softly.

Wilson was looking at the ground.

"It's been a while…" Wilson said.

Tritter was higher than Wilson by an inch and Tritter couldn't see Wilson properly. Tritter got one of his fingers and lifted Wilson's head up to look up at him. Tritter then leaned in and kissed Wilson square on the lips. Wilson kissed back and started backing into the apartment. Tritter followed. They started stripping clothes off each other, passionately kissing each other on the way and the front door closed and…

House got a call from Wilson. It was five in the same morning.

"House?" Wilson said.

"Wilson? Why at this time? It's 5-"

"No matter the time. Tritter came around and you're wanted for questioning."

"So it may seem. I already knew that but I didn't know Tritter was going to be on my tail again."

"You better believe it. Tritter is hunting you down and-"

Then someone on Wilson line was talking. House couldn't hear properly. House heard Wilson say, 'okay' away from the phone.

"House?" Wilson said into the phone.

"Who was that you were talking to?" House asked.

"Never mind that. Tell me, where are you anyway?" Wilson asked.

"That's for me to know…" House thought for a second "And you to _not_ find out."

"Fine. But be careful." Wilson said, giving up.

"Yes, mom." House replied and closed up his phone.

House got out of his clothes and took a warm shower. Came out of the room all dried up, got some clean clothes from his backpack, put them on and threw the old ones with blood smears on them in the bin next to the wooden table. He placed anything that was loose into his close to empty backpack grab his cane and ambled down stairs to check out.

House made a call in his car in the parking lot of the hotel he just checked out of. If he, House, suspects that his Vicodin along with other medicine supplied from PPTH then they must all be coated in some substance of poison. Reason being that House suspected poisoning was because when he tasted his Vicodin carefully, he had tasted something that wasn't quite the flavor. Before House came up the guess, he was thinking of going to Atlantic City but thought something other than that and that was when he tried his Vicodin.

House, stayed silent. He didn't swallow the Vicodin. He never passed up Vicodin but this is the day he should stop taking it. He opened his side window and spat it out and closed it. He got his wallet out and started going through it for the business card, not long ago was given to him. The card belonged to a pharmacist who he saved, secretly. Apparently, the pharmacist accidentally sniffed in cocaine and it wasn't the fake stuff either. The guy owed House anyway, so he got the card out and dialed the guy up.

"Hello?" said the pharmacist. It just struck House that the guy's accent was west-coast and he didn't notice it from the beginning of their meeting.

"It's House. Forgot your name." House said.

"Uh…" the pharmacist began. Then recognition kicked in. "You. Larkin's me name. What'd ya want?"

"Need you to do some tests for me."

"Right… drug related?"

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't drug related."

Paused.

"What on?" Larkin asked.

"Vicodin." House replied.

"What? Are you nuts?"

"I got two."

Larkin paused.

"What kinda sick joke is dat?" Larkin asked.

"No I meant I need you to test two of my Vicodin. I'll pay for the tests."

Larkin snorted.

"Hey! If you got the stuff to drill down some Scotty, they you can drill down shit approved by the board!" House said.

Larkin sighed.

"Yeah alright. But I don't come cheap. For you, you get dem done for free. You're lucky." Larkin replied.

House smiled.

"Okay, come to my place. You know where I live."

"The apartment in Princeton?" House asked,

"No… the one at Trenton. Place locks up at ten at night so you better be 'ere before den."

"I also need a place to stay. There aren't any hotels at Trenton and I don't want to go back to Princeton."

Larkin paused again.

"Why can't you stay at your storage lot?" Larkin asked.

"It's going to be full once I put the junk I got in there."

Larkin sighed again.

"Yeeear… I guess you could stay with my room mate and I. Just make sure you're here before ten."

Larkin disconnected and House closed up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He waited for a while. He was far away from Princeton and from Princeton; Trenton was a four hours drive. It was still early… sort of, so House would make it in no time. House started his car and drove back north toward Trenton.

TBC


	20. 2: Chapter 10

Title: Apology Granted 2 (10/?)

Author: LiptonTea

Pairing: House, Cuddy. It's a HUDDY!

Rating: M 13+

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and the characters. I own Dr. Clark Zazmuh, Kevin Miles, Yancy Benson, Mitchell Lance, Brett Hamilton, Eric Keith and Richard Keble.

Story so far: House apologizes & Cuddy accepts. She can wish 3 things & House would grant. 2 wishes granted. House is out there finding the evidence, Cuddy at England and Zazmuh somewhere far away from House but even further away from Cuddy.

Chapter 10

Cuddy arrived in England at the airport near Wilmslow and decided to call House. She didn't know why. She just felt she needed to apologize. She walked over to one of the phone booths and started dialing. She called House's apartment and his mobile, no answer. She tried Wilson's, no answer. She tried both their offices, no answer. Cuddy was baffled. She called Wilson's cell and he picked up.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"Lisa. Hi. Uh… House? I don't know. I-"

"What happened to his mobile? I can't get him."

"I don't know but don't ask me. I don't have anything to contact him."

"Hmm…"

"Oh, wait! I know. Try him pager. I don't think he changed his pager."

"Good idea. Call me if the replacement stuffs around."

"Okay." Wilson said.

They hung up and Cuddy paged House. Then she sat down on one of the plastic chairs. It felt uncomfortable but they were alright. Her left hand grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket, waiting for House to call her.

House was in Hamilton when he left the phone shop with a new sim card in a new phone. Now he wouldn't be tailed by phone connections. His pager that was clipped onto his belt started chirping and traffic was pretty wild at Hamilton so House decided to park in the car park of Tasty Pastry Bakery. He parked and killed the engine and got hold of his pager. He read the page and cleared it and called Cuddy's cell. She picked up on the first ring.

"House? Where the hell have you been?"

"Cuddy. What a nice surprise. Nice flight?"

"Hey. I asked you a question and you better answer it."

"I can't tell you."

"You mean you don't know?" Cuddy asked.

"No… I mean I can't tell you where I am. It's a secret." House replied.

"You're not at home, work or at Wilson's. And I can't read your mobile's ID. What's with that?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you? You have to answer the question this time."

"I did already. I told you I couldn't tell you where." House said.

House heard Cuddy heavily sigh.

"Okay. I can't tell you where I am but I can tell you what I'm doing. And that is fleeing in search of evidence against Brett."

"Brett?" Cuddy asked.

"Zazmuh." House replied simply.

"You're fibbing. Why would you-"

"Because there is something about that guy that doesn't add up and I've found the reason why but I need evidence."

"He is a respected member of PPTH."

"Why do you still think that way?" House asked. "That night I came to you, he tried to kill you with his bare hands. Isn't that enough to change your mind about him."

"I don't care. I still think he is a good man." Cuddy said stubbornly.

"Oh shit. I can't believe I'm hearing this." House said. "Lisa, I love you. I love you truly but you got to trust me. Brett is a very bad man and is using you for his mad experiments."

"I don't even know why I paged you in the first place." Cuddy said.

"Lisa, don't hand up on me. You'll regret it." House said.

Silence was on the other line.

"Lisa?"

"Lisa?" House said on the other line.

Cuddy sat there, she was tearing up. She lowered her phone to her lap. Should she listen to House? Zazmuh has done some awful things to her but that was for the good of the people. But Zazmuh tried to kill her with his bare hands. It was faith that brought House to rescue her. But Cuddy thought to her self, this was going way too far. House can't assume about someone just from sight.

"Lisa… Please can you listen to me?"

Cuddy closed her phone without replying to House's question. The phone rang again. It properly was House. She rejected the call and turned her phone off. She then placed it in her purse, got up, carried her things and walked towards the taxi line outside.

House closed up his phone after trying to reach Cuddy and to get her to call him after five tries. House placed the phone in his front pocket of his jeans. House felt hungry on the account that he hadn't had breakfast or lunch. House looked out his window and saw the building of Tasty Pastry Bakery in front of him. He got out and locked his car and walked into the building.

TBC


End file.
